Face from the past
by Demonic22
Summary: A face from the past brings back bad memories and a secret for one member of the team, can he keep it together and solve the current case or will the past be too much to handle.
1. Chapter 1

**Authour's note: I haven't written anything in a while, but this idea came to me on my way to work and I just had to write it down. There are a few sensitive subjects in this fic, including child abuse, and rape. If that is going to be a problem then please don't read this, I don't want to upset anyone.** **Have only written two chapters to this so forgive me if I take a little while to update.**

Gibbs sat at his desk drinking his second cup of coffee that morning, waiting patiently for his team to arrive. He looked at his watch and sighed, hoping at least one of them would have been in by then. Just as he was considering going down to see Abby the elevator dinged, singling an arrival. He turned and saw Ziva and McGee headed in his direction.

"Morning Gibbs," Ziva said, as she put her bag by her desk and sat down.

"Boss," McGee added, also sitting at his desk.

"Where's Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, turning his head towards the elevator, expecting him to be just lagging behind.

"I do not know Gibbs, he was not at the elevator when we arrived," Ziva replied, looking from Gibbs to Tony's empty desk.

"Do you want me to call him boss?"

"No, but if he's not here in the next…."

DING the elevator arrived and the door opened, several people walking out, one being Anthony Dinozzo.

"Morning my fellow team members, and what a fine morning it is too!" Tony exclaimed, throwing down his backpack and slouching down onto his swivel chair.

"And why are you so happy, something to do with a lady friend, yes?" Ziva asked, loving to wind her partner up.

"As a matter of fact, yes. She was beautiful, blonde hair, long legs, even you couldn't say no probie."

"This is your new girlfriend yes?"

"I wouldn't say girlfriend, but we're seeing each other. Why so interested Zee-va!"

"I am merely taking an interest, there is nothing wrong with that."

Tony smiled, leaning back with his hands clasped behind his head. "So how's your love life Ziva?"

"Enough!" Gibbs exclaimed, draining the last dregs of his coffee. "Don't you two have anything better to do?"

Before they could answer Gibbs phone rang and they all waited patiently for him to cut the call off and tell them to grab their gear.

"That was the L. they've just had a call about a missing child, eight years old, was last seen yesterday."

"Why are they calling us boss?" McGee asked.

"Because the child's parents are in the navy." There was a pause as Gibbs took his gun and badge from his desk draw, he then turned around and began issuing his orders. "Dinozzo, David with me, McGee I need you to find as much information as possible on Petty Officer Julia Ackland and Lieutenant Mark Ackland. If this turns into a kidnapping case we'll need information and fast."

"On it boss," McGee replied, already tapping keys on his computer.

Gibbs headed for the elevator, Ziva and Tony not far behind.

"Is everything ok Tony?" Ziva asked, as she noticed the perplexed look on his face.

"Yeah, I just thought I recognised that name, but I can't place it."

"Which one Dinozzo, husband or wife?" Gibbs asked, wanting to know if his senior field agent had any connection to the family.

"The husband, but I can't put a face to the name."

"Maybe you'll recognise him when you see him," Ziva suggested as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, maybe."

They arrived at the Petty Officer and Lieutenants house in record time, already at the door when Agent Ellis's team arrived.

The door opened to reveal a small woman, her eyes red and puffy her hands shaking slightly as she shook the agents hands.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, this is Special Agent Dinozzo and Officer David, NCIS."

"Please come in, has there been any news?"

"I'm afraid we haven't been told much, only that your son was missing, if we could ask you a few questions, then we'll be out of your way and out looking for your son," Gibbs said as he walked through the hall and into the living room.

"Honey who is it?" a male voice asked from the next room.

"It's NCIS, they've come to ask us some questions."

"We've already answered enough questions, what more do you want us to say," the voice demanded, entering the room to reveal an older man with greying hair and dark eyes.

"We understand you've spoken with the police but we're taking over the investigation and we need to know as much as possible, so if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course," Petty Officer Ackland said, turning to her husband. "Please Mark, just do as they say."

"Ok but I want things done quickly, Ben needs to be found."

Gibbs nodded and went to take a seat after the Petty Officer offered, he turned quickly to face his team, wanting them to sit down as well, he wanted to put the Ackland's at ease. He looked first to Ziva, and then immediately to Tony by the way Ziva was watching him.

"Tony, are you ok?" Ziva asked, worried by the look on her partners face.

As Ziva asked the question Tony's face if possible paled even more, and he stuttered out a reply before fleeing from the room.

All the occupants of the room stood and stared at the retreating senior field agent, not knowing what to say. Gibbs was the one to break the silence, turning to the Ackland's and excusing himself, before leaving the room he looked to Ziva to let her know she should continue with the questioning.

Once outside Gibbs searched the area for his agent, finding him standing by the car.

"Dinozzo, what the hell has gotten into you?" Gibbs exclaimed, while walking swiftly towards him.

When he got no reply and his agent's back was still facing him Gibbs grabbed hold of Tony's shoulder and spun him around.

"Hey, what the…." Gibbs began; cutting off his tirade as he saw the state his senior field agent was in.

Tony's breathing was erratic, and he was as white as a sheet, and Gibbs realised if he didn't do something fast then Tony would most probably pass out.

"Hey Tony, what's wrong?" Gibbs asking, placing his hand under his agents chin and lifting it so their eyes met.

What he saw there worried him, Tony looked scared, more than scared even, and in all the time they'd known each other Gibbs didn't think he'd ever seen that look in Tony's eyes.

"I…I know him," Tony said, his voice shaky.

Gibbs nodded, that much he'd guessed. "Well, not from your time at NCIS or I'd know him too. So do you know him from back when you were a detective?"

Tony shook his head no, opening his mouth to speak, but deciding against it.

"When you were a kid?" Gibbs asked, after pausing to think about his next words.

Tony nodded his head, his eyes closing so he wouldn't have to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs let go of his agent and moved to open the passenger seat door, once opened he took hold of Tony's arm and pulled him to the seat, helping him sit down. Once Tony was steady, Gibbs crouched down in front of him, opening the glove compartment to get out a bottle of water.

"Drink this," Gibbs said, taking off the lid and handing it to Tony.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at the bottle, taking it with his right hand and trying to lift it to his mouth. His hands were unfortunately shaking too much and it ended up down his shirt instead of in his mouth.

Gibbs hand shot out and steadied the bottle, helping his agent take a drink before taking the water and placing it on the floor.

"Now, tell me what this is about? How do you know the Lieutenant?"

"He was, friends with my father," Tony said, talking slowly, wrapping his arms around himself. "I met him, when I was seven. He and my father were doing business, and he came to the house, a few times."

Gibbs nodded, allowing his agent to take his time; he knew that the senior Dinozzo wasn't a nice man, Tony never really talked too much about his father, but he had said enough.

"I was supposed to stay in my room when my father had people over, most of the time I did, I didn't want to make him angry. Sometimes I got curious, wanted to know what was happening. I was always careful, and he never found out. But one night Ackland was over, and I heard raised voices. That was normal so I tuned them out, until I heard my name. I was surprised, my father never talked about me to anyone, a lot of people didn't even know he had a son. After I heard my name, I went downstairs and to his study, and I listened. Ackland said something like, 'if you want my help then you'll let me do what I want.' There was silence, and then my father said ok. I didn't know what Ackland wanted, and I was thinking about it when the door opened."

**Author's note: Sorry if that ending was a bit sudden, but I wanted to see what people thought before I continued. Please review if you liked it, or didn't. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I'll definitely be carrying on with this fic. This is just a quick chapter so everyone could see what happened next, I'll be writing some more after I've posted. **

Tony stopped talking after those words, and his breathing quickened a little.

"Hey Tony, it's ok. What happened?" Gibbs said, not liking where the story was headed.

"My father was furious, he pushed past Ackland and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him, he wanted to know what I was doing. I didn't know what to say, and he got angrier, he hit me and asked me why I could never do as I was told. When my father got like that, I knew to just let him do what he wanted and it was usually ok after he'd calmed down. I stood there and waited, knowing that he'd probably hit me again, but Ackland spoke. He said, 'maybe now would be a good time.' I didn't know what he was talking about, but my father did. He said ok, and then…then…"

"Then what? Tony?"

"My father pushed me to Ackland and walked off, he just walked off, he left me and I didn't know what was happening."

Gibbs took in a sharp breath, not wanting to know what Ackland had done to a young Tony, but knowing that he needed to hear it anyway.

"You need to tell me what he did to you, or I can't do anything."

Tony looked up from his gaze at the floor and met his boss's eyes, and saw the strength he needed. He took a deep breath and carried on.

"He pulled me upstairs and said it was just me and him, and I knew he was right, the help had been given the night off and my father was no where to be seen. I thought he was just going to beat me up, I knew it would hurt but I could handle that. He pulled me into my bedroom and threw me against the bed, and he…he told me…told me to…to take off my clothes."

Gibbs eyes widened and his heart broke, knowing now what was hurting the man before him. Tony had looked away again and Gibbs put his hand on the side of his face and turned it towards him. Tears had formed in the young agents eyes and he tried desperately to blink them away.

"It's ok Tony," Gibbs said, keeping his grip. "I need to know if you're telling me what I think you are."

"I tried to fight him, I did but he was too strong. He tore my clothes off when I wouldn't, and he pushed me on the bed, and got on top of me. God it hurt so much, I thought I was going to die."

"It's ok, it's ok," Gibbs said, bringing his agent towards him.

Tony was sobbing, and he grabbed his boss's shirt, needing the comfort of the older man. Gibbs let him, knowing that sharing his secret had taken him back to memories he'd rather have forgotten. He couldn't even imagine what the man had gone through as a child, and if giving him some much-needed attention was what he needed then that was what he was going to get.

Soon Tony calmed down and released his hold of Gibbs's shirt, slowly sitting back up and scrubbing his hand across his face.

"I'm sorry!" Tony exclaimed, not believing that he had cried all over his boss.

"Don't apologise Dinozzo, you have nothing to apologise for," Gibbs replied, standing up, his knees objecting to the change in position.

Tony nodded, not knowing what to say after spilling his biggest secret to his boss. All he really wanted was to have the ground swallow him up so he didn't have to deal with anything, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He looked up at his boss, hoping he'd get some insight as to what he should do next. What he saw was not encouraging; Gibbs's face was full of anger and something else, disappointment maybe. Tony looked away, wondering in the back of his mind if those emotions were directed at him, knowing deep down that they weren't.

"I'm going to deal with him Tony, you stay here and I'll be back."

"No, Gibbs don't. Their son's missing, and his wife doesn't need this right now."

Gibbs looked back at his agent and realised that he was right, even though all he wanted to do was go into the house and beat the lieutenant to a pulp he knew he couldn't. Find the boy and reunite him with his mother and gather as much evidence as he could on Ackland, then he could go after him. For now he needed to concentrate on his senior field agent, reliving the past was never easy, especially when something bad had happened, and he was going to need all the support he could get.

"Ok Tony, I'll leave it, for now," Gibbs said, heading back towards the car.

As he reached his agent he heard a noise from the direction of the house, he looked up and saw Ziva headed toward them.

"Boss I…"

"She doesn't need to know yet," Gibbs replied, understanding what Tony was trying to say. He turned and spoke to Ziva. "What did you find out?"

"The boy, Ben, was last seen at bedtime last night. Petty Officer Ackland went in to say goodnight and then had an early night herself, she has been having trouble sleeping, so took two sleeping pills; she did not awake until this morning, at 0700. Lieutenant Ackland went to bed slightly later than his wife, and after saying goodnight to his son he watched a sports programme. He did not check on his son before he slept, but he says he wishes he had. He awoke around the same time as his wife and when they checked on Ben, he had gone."

Gibbs nodded, committing the facts to memory, he was about to ask further questions when Tony spoke from behind him.

"Oh god boss, what if he did it, what if he…" Tony trailed off and turned towards the bushes, where he proceeded to throw up.

Gibbs headed towards his agent, keeping a grip on him to keep him steady. While Ziva who did not know what had transpired stood staring at the two members of her team, concern showing in her features.

**Author's note: Hope that was ok, please keep reviewing!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, it's amazing people are so interested this early on. Nothing exciting happening in this chapter I'm afraid, hope you like it!**

The ride back to NCIS was a quiet one, as no one quite knew what to say. Tony wished that he hadn't said anything and that he could make a joke and make everything better. Gibbs wanted to ask Dinozzo how he was, and ask why he had never mentioned what happened in his childhood to him before, whereas Ziva was just completely in the dark, and all she wanted to know was what was going on. She could tell that there was something wrong with Tony, but she didn't know whether he was just sick, or if it was something to do with the Ackland's. She decided that she would wait until they got back to work and see what happened, surely her partner and boss would have to fill her in sometime.

"Ziva, go fill in McGee, I'll be over in a minute," Gibbs said as the elevator reached their floor.

Ziva nodded, watching as the doors to the elevator closed before she turned and made her way to the bullpen.

"Hey Ziva, where are the others?" McGee asked as his partner walked into his line of sight.

"They will be here in minute, I think they needed to talk in private."

"Oh, what about?"

"They did not say, although they are both acting strange."

"Strange?"

Ziva just nodded and sat down at her desk, effectively cutting off any further conversation.

Gibbs watched the doors close, and felt the elevator move and his hand instinctively moved to the emergency stop. The elevator jerked to a halt and Gibbs turned to face his senior field agent.

Tony wasn't sure why his boss had halted his approach of the bullpen, or why they were now stopped in the elevator. When Gibbs turned to look at him Tony averted his eyes, determined not to spill any more secrets.

"Why didn't you tell me Tony?" Gibbs asked, hoping the question would get his agent to look at him.

"Tell you what boss?" Tony replied, his eyes still facing downwards.

"About what happened to you when you were a kid," Gibbs said, using his hand to guide Tony's face inline with his.

"It's not just something you come out with boss. How was your day, mine was great, oh and by the way I was abused as a child."

"You could have talked to me, even if it was just a little at a time."

"I didn't want to lay that all on you, and why would you care."

"Hey, you think I don't care? You think I wouldn't have listened, helped you."

"I don't know Gibbs, I can never tell with you. I think it's the marine in you, it scares me sometimes."

Gibbs stepped back slightly, shocked by his agents words. He had no idea that he came across that way, maybe to criminals and other agents but never to Tony.

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I thought I already told you why," Tony replied, annoyed with himself for letting slip that his boss scared him at times. He knew that that was something that was never going to be forgotten.

"Well I want you to talk to me now, from now on I want you to be able to come to me, with anything. Can you do that Tony?"

"You want me to talk to you about my life, you're just going to sit there and let me pour everything out to you."

"If that's what you want Tony then yes. I want you to feel that you can come to me, I do care Dinozzo, even though I don't always show it."

"Ok, but not yet. I got to get my head around all this first, I haven't thought about this for a while, I think I kind of blocked it out."

"That's ok Tony, whenever you're ready."

Tony smiled slightly at this, glad that he and Gibbs had talked, he knew things weren't going to be easy but he now knew that Gibbs definitely had his six.

"You want me to tell the others, or do you want to?" Gibbs asked as he restarted the elevator.

"I don't think I want them to know," Tony said quietly.

"I know you don't, but they have to. Maybe not everything, but they need to know the bottom line."

Tony nodded, unsure how he felt about the others knowing his secret. "Can you tell them?"

"If that's what you want."

The elevator arrived at their floor again and Gibbs stepped out, he turned to Tony and held up his hand, indicating for Tony to stay where he was.

"I want you to go home Tony, you don't need to be here right now."

"Boss, I'm fine, I can do this."

"You're not fine, and don't even pretend that you are. I'm not kicking you off the case, I just want you to go home and get your head together. Be back here bright and early in the morning."

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?" Tony asked, not happy with the idea of going back to his empty apartment.

"No. Now go before I drag you to your car myself."

Tony smiled and gave a little marine salute before stepping back and letting the doors once again close him in. he sighed and the smile dropped off his face. How he was expected to go home alone and get his head together he didn't know, but he'd try his best. He just hoped that he was together enough for work the next day, or Gibbs would really be on his case.

**Author's note: I probably won't be able to update tomorrow, so I'm afraid you guys will have to wait until the weekend. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry to update later than planned, had a busy weekend. This chapter is a little short but I wanted to give you something.**

Gibbs watched as the elevator doors cut him off from his senior field agent, he stood there for a few seconds getting himself together, before turning and heading to the bullpen.

"There's something you both need to know, but not here, meet me in autopsy in five minutes," Gibbs said, moving away before either agent could reply.

"What do you think this is about?" McGee asked, looking over to Ziva.

"I do not know, but I think it has something to do with Tony."

Both agents looked at Gibbs's retreating back and then at each other, both wondering what was going on. They realised that Gibbs was expecting them in autopsy soon so they made their way to the elevator, waiting patiently for it to arrive.

Gibbs meanwhile was down with Abby in her lab, he wanted to talk with her quickly before going to autopsy to the meet the others.

"Abs, I need to know what you know about Dinozzo's childhood," Gibbs asked, coming straight to the point.

"Well hello to you too Gibbs, I'm good thanks and you," Abby replied, having her own little conversation with Gibbs.

"Hello Abby, hope you're ok, what can you tell me about Dinozzo's childhood?"

"Why do you ask Gibbs?"

"I tell you, when I tell the others, I just wanted to know if you knew anything, anything that I should know."

"Well, as far as I can make out Tony's childhood wasn't exactly a happy one. His mother died when he was six and his father was a bastard. I know he got cut off from everything when he was twelve, don't think he's really seen daddy Dinozzo since then."

Gibbs nodded, he knew about his mother and that Dinozzo had been cut off, he needed more. "Anything else Abs?"

"No, Tony doesn't really talk about his childhood."

"Ok Abs thanks. Now I need you to come with me to autopsy, there's something you all need to know."

"What is it Gibbs, and where's Tony?"

"I'll explain in autopsy."

Five minutes later the whole team was gathered in autopsy, all sorts of scenarios running through their minds.

"I've sent Dinozzo home, this case isn't like any other for him, and it's brought up some bad memories," Gibbs began, not quite knowing how he was going to tell his team what Tony had told him.

"What sort of memories?" Abby asked, after Gibbs paused for a little too long.

"Memories from when he was a kid. Do you remember he said he recognised the name of the lieutenant?" Gibbs said, looking at Ziva and McGee.

They both nodded, Ziva now realising that she was right in thinking there was something about the Ackland's.

"He recognised the face as well, from when he was seven."

"How did Tony know a navy lieutenant when he was a kid?" McGee asked, not realising how dumb the question sounded.

"Ackland wasn't a lieutenant back then, he only joined the navy about ten years ago," Gibbs replied. "Ackland was friends, and business associates with Dinozzo's father, he often came to the house and Dinozzo met him there."

Everyone in the team nodded, understanding a little more, although they were all still curious as to why this lieutenant had affected Tony so badly.

"I don't know how much you all know about Dinozzo's childhood, or about Dinozzo senior, but let's just say it wasn't your typical relationship."

"I always suspected that young Anthony was abused as a child, you only have to look at his medical records to see that something was very wrong, are you saying that I was correct in my assumptions?" Ducky spoke up for the first time.

"I'm afraid so Duck, he didn't go into detail but Dinozzo told me that his father used to hit him."

There was a gasp from Abby's direction, her hand going to her mouth, the others just looked shocked.

"I'm afraid that's not the worst of it," Gibbs went on.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked, she didn't think she could take anymore.

"One day when Ackland was at the house something happened between him and Tony, and his damn father just let it happen!"

"What happened?" Ziva asked, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

"Ackland, he sexually abused Tony, and I don't think it just happened the once," Gibbs replied, it was hard saying those words, but now they were out and the team knew he hoped that they could find a way to help Tony.

Gibbs looked around the room at his team, taking in their reactions. Ziva had anger in her eyes, like he knew she would, he'd have to be careful with her, as he needed Ackland in one piece, at least for the moment. McGee looked to be in a state of shock, and he didn't seem to know what to do with himself, but there was a slight hint of determination in his eyes, and Gibbs knew that when the time came he could count on his junior agent. There seemed to be a battle going on inside Ducky, it was like part of him was furious at himself for not figuring it out himself, and part of him knew there was know way to know and what he needed to focus on now was how to help Anthony. The last person in the room was Abby, and Gibbs couldn't stand the sight of the young lab tech upset so he went over to comfort her. She was crying quite silently, the only one on the team who showed her emotions so openly.

"You have to make him pay Gibbs, he can't get away with this!" Abby exclaimed, hugging her boss tightly.

"We will Abs, we will!"

**Author's note: No Tony in this I'm afraid, he'll be in the next chapter. Hopefully that one will be a lot longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: This chapter is a little longer than my previous ones, I was going to write a little more, but just looked at the time and I realised I need to go to bed! Decided to update what I'd written and start the next train of thought in a new chapter. **

The team remained in autopsy for a little while until Gibbs ushered them away, Ducky of course remained; having a few things he needed to finish up.

"We've still got a missing boy to find, and now we know what Ackland is capable of we can assume that he has something to do with the disappearance," Gibbs said, once he and his team of two arrived in the bullpen.

"You think that the lieutenant is doing to his son what he did to Tony?" Ziva asked, already knowing the answer.

"We can't be sure, but if he's capable then we need to consider it."

Ziva nodded, sitting down at her desk and awaiting instruction, she wasn't exactly sure how her boss wanted to proceed.

"McGee what did you find out about the Ackland's?" Gibbs asked his junior agent, wanting to know as much as he could before he started issuing orders.

"I looked into their backgrounds, and then their navy history. Petty Officer Ackland is an only child, her parents are both alive and don't live that far from here. Lieutenant Ackland has two brothers and his parents are both deceased, he married the Petty Officer eight years ago, and not long after that Ben was born. Lieutenant Ackland joined the navy eleven years ago, and Petty Officer Ackland joined nine years ago. There is nothing amiss in their records, there doesn't appear to be any complaints on file, no one that I can tell to hold a grudge against them."

"Is that all?"

"Yes boss, I had no reason to dig any deeper, you just wanted a basic background check."

"That's ok McGee, but now you have permission to dig deeper. I want everything on Lieutenant Ackland, from the day he was born up until we spoke to him earlier today."

"On it boss."

"Ziva I want you to talk to the Ackland's co workers and friends, find out all you can. If there was something wrong with their relationship or at home I want to know about it!"

"Yes Gibbs."

"I don't want either of you to disregard an outside influence, we don't know for sure that Lieutenant Ackland is responsible and if we intend to find Ben then we need to take into account all possibilities."

McGee and Ziva both nodded understanding; even though there was a personal aspect to the case they were working they couldn't let that cloud their judgement, they needed to be professional and look at the evidence from all angles.

"I'll be down with Abby if anyone needs me."

Gibbs arrived at the lab to find it silent, which was very un-like Abby, and he sighed, knowing that Dinozzo wasn't the only one he needed to have a heart to heart with. He entered and found the Goth standing by her computers staring off into space.

"Abby," Gibbs said, approaching her.

"Hey bossman, what can I do for you?" Abby replied, her voice not holding her usual cheeriness.

"I came to see if you were ok Abs?"

Abby spun around to face Gibbs and launched herself at him. "Oh Gibbs I always guessed that there were things that Tony never told me, but I never guessed that it was something like this!"

"I know Abs, it's a shock to all of us."

"How has he kept that quiet for so long Gibbs, how has he dealt with it?"

"I don't know Abs. I think maybe he blocked it out, pushed the memory so far to the back of his mind that even he couldn't reach it."

"What do we do now Gibbs?"

"We help him, we nail this bastard, and we help Tony move on. You've got to be strong for him Abs, do you think you can do that?"

Abby pulled away from the hug and put on a serious face. "Of course I can Gibbs, just tell me what you need me to do."

"For now Abs I need you to concentrate on what we brought back from the Ackland's. There may be evidence here of what happened in that house last night and we need to find that little boy."

"I'm already running tests, I should have results in an hour or so."

"Good, call me when you have something."

"Will do bossman," Abby replied, turning back to her machines as Gibbs left.

Gibbs made his way out of the lab and to the elevator, pushing the button for autopsy and waited for the doors to open.

"Ducky, have you got a minute?" Gibbs asked as he entered autopsy.

"Of course Jethro, was there something else you needed?"

"I need you to do me a favour Duck."

"What is it?"

"Can you dig up all you can on Dinozzo's medical history, and Ben Ackland's too if you can. McGee and Ziva can help if you need it."

"Anthony's medical records should be in his file Jethro, can you not just request that."

"Something tells me there should be more in them than there is, can you dig a little deeper, see if there's files that we haven't got."

"I'll do my best Jethro, but if they've been purposefully hidden then I'm not sure how much I'll be able to find."

"Just do your best Duck, call me when you have something."

"Where are you going to be?"

"Dinozzo's, I don't want to leave him on his own for too long."

"That's a good idea Jethro, who knows what's going on in the poor boys head."

Tony had finally reached his apartment; it had taken him far longer than usual, due to the fact he had driven like an old woman and stopped several times to get himself together. He opened the door and stepped through, shutting it behind him and closing out the world. He stood in the entranceway for a few minutes taking a few deep breaths, he was a wreck and he didn't mind admitting to it. After getting himself together slightly he made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water and unscrewing the cap he brought it to his lips and starting drinking. A lot of it seemed to miss his mouth and drip down his chin and to his shirt; his hand it appeared was still shaking. After getting his fill he placed the bottle down onto the counter and made his way through to the bathroom. He needed a shower and badly, ever since he had told Gibbs his secret he felt the uncontrollable urge to scrub himself clean. He knew that he really wasn't physically that dirty but it didn't stop the urge. So, he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping off his clothes he stepped under the spray and let the water flow over him. He stayed under the spray as long as he could, letting the water soak into him, washing away all the dirt. Only when the water started to turn cold did he step out from the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and standing in front of the mirror. He took a long look at himself and didn't like the reflection staring back at him, he looked a mess, dark circles surrounded his eyes and he looked as pale as one of Ducky's corpses. He quickly went to his bedroom to grab a clean set of clothes, and then dressed after towelling himself dry.

After dressing Tony went into his living room and put on the TV, hoping to immerse himself in one of his favourite pastimes. He sat on the couch and tried to get involved with the show that was running, a magnum re-run, but nothing would sink in. His mind kept drifting to his conversations with his boss, going over them again and again and wondering if things could have gone differently. He knew deep down that it was good that things were finally out in the open, but he wished that his boss, and his friends didn't know his secret, he wished that things could just go back to the way they had been earlier that day. As memories came flooding back to him, Tony decided that he was in need of a drink, and when he said a drink he meant a proper one, something that would numb his brain and make him forget all the horrible things his mind was showing him. He went over to his spirits shelf and poured himself half a glass of vodka, and downed it in one. He knew that it was a bad idea to get drunk, and that the memories were still going to be there afterwards, but all he wanted to do was rid them from his mind for a short time. Why they had to come back all at once and bombard his mind was a mystery, but the only thing that was going to stop them was to get drunk, get very very drunk.

**Author's note: Please keep replying, it helps me to update quickly and puts a smile on my face!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said, but here it is and it's much longer than the other chapters. All Tony and Gibbs, having a heart to heart. There's some talk of child abuse in this one so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

Gibbs drove to Dinozzo's as fast as humanly possible, he didn't know why but he had the feeling that he was needed, and if he didn't get there quickly then something bad was going to happen. He pulled up outside of Tony's apartment building, locking the car and racing up the stairs to the second floor. Once at Tony's door Gibbs decided that he would use the key he'd been given instead of knocking, he didn't want to wait any longer. As he pushed the door open and stepped inside he heard faint sounds coming from the direction of the living room. Not seeing or hearing anything else Gibbs slowly walked that way, calling Tony's name as he did, he didn't want to get mistaken for a burglar. He stepped into the living room and noticed that the TV was on, which explained the faint voices that he had heard, what he didn't see straight away was his senior field agent. After looking carefully around the room, Gibbs spotted his agent in the far corner, sitting on the floor, knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. As he got closer he noticed that Tony was shaking slightly and he realised that he was crying, softly without hardly any sound, but crying none the less.

"Tony, I need you to talk to me," Gibbs said, as he made his way over to his agent, sliding his body down the wall so they were sitting knee to knee.

"What's to talk about?" Tony replied, his voice shaky.

"There's plenty to talk about Dinozzo. Why you thought drinking yourself stupid would help, for one."

"Haven't drunk, that much."

"That empty bottle of vodka says otherwise."

"It wasn't full when I started."

"Well that's all right then!"

There was a pause, as neither man knew what to say next, Tony broke the silence.

"What are you doing here Gibbs?"

"I came to make sure you were ok, clearly I made the right choice to come over."

"I'm fine!"

"Don't lie Dinozzo, you are no where near fine. Burying your head in the sand is not going to make this better."

"I just…I'd just…I don't want to talk about it!"

"But you need to, keeping it all locked up inside is going to kill you. I can't imagine what your life has been like all these years, keeping something like that a secret."

"It's been hard."

"Well now you don't have to. Talk to me, get what ever you need to off your chest."

Tony looked up from the spot on the floor he'd been staring at and glanced at his boss. There was part of him that wanted to spill his guts out right there and then, tell his boss every little horrible thing that had happened to him as a child. He knew though that that would never happen, he couldn't bare his soul like that, he had to keep some things to himself. What he could tell Gibbs though were things that could be important to the case. If the Ackland's son Ben was going through what Tony had then telling his boss about it might help the boy, and that was what Tony was about, helping people.

"It's weird, even though I know it wasn't my fault, I still feel like it is. Maybe if I'd been a better son or a better person then maybe none of the bad things that happened would have."

"Dinozzo you were a kid, it doesn't matter how good or bad you were it still shouldn't have happened.

"I know, really I do. I didn't back then, I always thought it was my fault, but I guess getting older and joing the police, it helped me realise."

Gibbs nodded; glad that he wouldn't have to keep reminding Tony that he wasn't to blame.

"Tony, do you think we can take this conversation to the couch, I think I'm getting too old to sit on the floor," Gibbs said, hoping Tony might make some joke or something.

"Sure boss, couch is comfier anyway."

They made their way over, Tony grabbing another spirit bottle before he sat down. Gibbs took one look at the bottle in his agent's hands and took it away from him.

"You don't need anymore alcohol in your system Dinozzo, I'll get us some coffee."

Ten minutes later and both agents were sitting on the couch coffee cups in hand, and the silence had returned. Gibbs sat still, sipping his coffee and waiting for Tony to make the first move. It was Tony, who needed to talk, and Gibbs didn't want to push him, whenever he was ready to talk Gibbs would be ready to listen.

"Do you think Lieutenant Ackland is hurting Ben?" Tony asked, staring at his coffee cup and avoiding Gibbs's eyes.

"I don't know Tony, a lot can change in twenty years."

"That's what I was thinking, I mean just because he was into that stuff when he was younger doesn't mean he's doing it now. But you know what they say, a leopard can't change its spots."

"When we find Ben, we'll know more, for now all we're doing is speculating. And as much as I hate to say this, we can't find the Lieutenant guilty until we have all the evidence."

Tony nodded, knowing that just because he had a bad experience with the man, it didn't mean he was bad through and through. Maybe getting married and having a child of his own had changed the Lieutenant, Tony hoped so, he didn't want another little boy to be going through what he did.

"Can you tell me about what happened to you Tony, I need to understand what this man did?" Gibbs asked, hoping that he wasn't pushing his agent.

"After that first time, I thought that was it. He'd got what he wanted and everything would go back to normal, I was wrong. He kept coming back, every time he came to the house he wanted to see me. Sometimes he'd just sit and watch me, that really creeped me out but I was grateful that he wasn't any closer. Other times he'd just touch me, nothing more but I still used to hate it, his hands all over me, I can still remember it like it was yesterday."

"Where did he touch you?" Gibbs asked, he didn't want to, but he needed to get as much from Tony as he could.

"Sometimes just normal places, like my face or the back of my neck, but sometimes he'd put his hands on my thighs and then move them up, I tried to move away but he always made sure, I had my back to a wall, so I couldn't go far. A lot of the time I had my clothes on, but sometimes…sometimes he used to make me take them off. I used to…used to have to sit there, naked while he put his hands all over me, it was horrible and I used to tell him that. That just made him angry, he used to say that there was nothing wrong with what he was doing. He had permission, from my father so it was ok, god I was only seven, and I believed him!"

Gibbs was seething, how a man could do that to a child he would never know, and for his father to let it happen was just unforgivable.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Tony, and for your father to let it happen, are you sure he knew."

"Oh he knew, I don't think my father ever cared about me, he wouldn't have been bothered if I wasn't there. I think at first he was a little worried, but not about me, he was just worried about another person having control over me," Tony replied, his eyes filling up. "God my life was so screwed!"

"When did it stop?"

"Not till I was ten, but nearer the end he only came around once in a while. As time went on I just let him do whatever he wanted, I knew that I couldn't stop him, and that no one else was going to, so I didn't see the point of fighting, it just hurt more."

"We'll make him pay for his Dinozzo!" Gibbs exclaimed, putting his hand to the back of Tony's neck in comfort.

"How? There's no evidence, it'll just be my word against his."

"I don't know how Tony, but he will pay for what he did to you."

"I just can't believe that this is happening, I thought I'd put this behind me."

"I can't believe you kept this a secret Dinozzo, did you never think to tell anyone?"

"I got told not to tell, that no one would believe me and that it would be worse for me if I said anything."

"So you weren't tempted?"

"Of course I was!" Tony exclaimed, his voice rising. "Every time I went to school I itched to tell a teacher, when I went to extra lessons I itched to tell my private tutor, the police came to school once to do a talk, I wanted so badly to go up to them and tell them what was happening but I didn't, I didn't, I was too much of coward!"

"You were not a coward Tony," Gibbs replied, his voice rising slightly too.

"You know I did tell someone once, not that that did me any good."

"What do you mean?"

"I was eleven, I hadn't seen Ackland for over a year and then one day there he was, he was in the foyer with my father and I panicked. God I didn't know what to do, I thought he was back for me so I raced to my room and I hid. I don't know how long I stayed there, but finally it started getting dark and I really needed the toilet, so I decided to come out. I went to the bathroom, but I was so scared, I thought that any minute he'd come in and get me. I didn't know what to do, but I thought that anywhere would be better than there, so I took out a pair of scissors from the drawer and sliced open my wrists."

Gibbs turned his head sharply in Tony's direction when he heard that, his agent had tried to kill himself.

"There was so much blood and I realised that I didn't want to die, no matter how horrible my life was, I didn't want to die so I tried to stop it. Next thing I knew I was in my bed and there was a doctor standing over me, my father had found me and instead of calling an ambulance he'd called his personal physician."

"Is that who you told?"

"He asked me why I'd do such a thing, so I told him. I guess it was the blood loss, but it just came pouring out. I expected him to look shocked and bundle me up, take me to the police, or something. He just looked at me, and then he shook his head and walked away. I didn't understand."

"What happened?"

"I didn't find out for days, I got looked after, and when I was feeling better my father demanded my presence in his study. He told me that he knew what I'd told the doctor and that he was very disappointed in me, 'you know what we told you Anthony,' my father said. He beat me so badly that night that the doctor had to come back, I never said another word about what happened after that, not until now."

"Ah hell Dinozzo, you weren't to know the doctor was close to your father."

"I should have guessed, I never should have told him."

Tony turned away from his boss, tears leaking from his eyes, he didn't want him to see how much all the talking was getting to him.

"I think that's enough talk Tony, you look exhausted," Gibbs said, looking his agent over properly.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Come on, let's get you upstairs, you can lie down at least."

Tony nodded and stood up, swaying slightly, probably from the alcohol intake and exhaustion. Gibbs's hand shot out instinctively and steadied his agent, helping him across the living room and up the stairs.

"I got it from here boss, you don't need to stay."

"I want to Tony, I'll be on the couch if you need me."

Tony nodded, knowing that Gibbs wasn't going to change his mind; he turned and headed to the bathroom wanting to clean his teeth before he got into bed.

Gibbs headed towards the kitchen to make himself another cup of coffee, and once he'd drank it he headed back upstairs, wanting to check on his agent before he attempted to sleep himself.

Gibbs poked his head into Tony's bedroom and smiled, his agent was laid face down on top of the covers, fully clothed, including shoes. He went in and removed Tony's shoes, shifting him into a slightly more comfortable position and then covered him with a blanket from the end of the bed. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and bent down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Sleep tight Tony, I'm here."

**Author's note: I hope that was ok. Not sure when I'm going to be able to update again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry it's taken a little while to update, I've been busy with things in the real world!! Just started new hours at work so I might be a bit eratic with my post times. Here's a chapter for you though, I hope it's ok. **

Gibbs headed down to the living room looking at his watch as he entered, and realised that it wasn't as late as he thought, the numbers read 9:07. There was no way he could sleep that early so he turned around and headed to the kitchen to make himself another coffee. As the liquid was cooling to a drinkable level Gibbs took out his phone, wanting to get an update from the rest of the team.

"Officer David speaking," the reply came as the line connected.

"Ziva put me on speaker," Gibbs said, not wanting to have to repeat himself.

"You are on speaker," Ziva replied, looking around the eager faces awaiting their boss's next words.

"I need a report from each of you, and Ducky and Abby if they're there."

"We are here Jethro," Ducky said. "How is young Anthony?"

"He's been better, but he's sleeping now. What've you got Duck?"

"Well I've only got the basic report on Anthony at the moment, haven't been able to dig very deep and Timothy and Abigail have been rather busy. Ben on the other hand I've been able to find quite a lot on, enough for me to say that I suspect foul play."

"You just think it, or can you prove it?"

"There is evidence of abuse Jethro, but it's not concrete, the injuries have and can be explained, so without looking or speaking to the boy myself we haven't got any proof."

"Keep at it Duck, once we find Ben we should be able to learn more."

"Gibbs, is Tony ok, I hate to think of what he's going through," Abby said, jumping in before the others could speak.

"He's doing ok Abs, but it's going to take time, you just have to stay positive."

"That's going to be hard but I'll try."

"Have you found any evidence of foul play?" Gibbs asking, hoping that she'd found something that they could use against Lieutenant Ackland.

"Sorry Gibbs, I found prints from the mother, father and son in and around the room, but they live there so that was going to happen. That red stained t-shirt you found wasn't stained with blood, it was food colouring, guess someone had a little accident. The hair found on the pillow belonged to the Lieutenant, which could prove that he was hurting his son, or it could just mean it fell out when he was saying goodnight."

"Good work Abs."

"I spoke with the Ackland's friends and they all said that they are the perfect couple, no one knows of any problems they are having, said that they are made for each other and that the relationship will last. They say they don't see a lot of Ben, but that isn't unusual, he is either at school, with friends or in bed, but as far as they know he is a happy boy with a happy childhood. It appears that they are just like that family on TV, the Daltons,"

"I think you mean the Walton's," McGee said after a small pause.

"Yes, that is it!" Ziva replied, slightly annoyed that her English still needed work. "Their colleagues said about the same, they are hard working and they have a good relationship. They don't let it get in the way of work, as they are professionals."

"No one had a bad word to say about them?" Gibbs asked, not liking the fact they couldn't get any dirt on the guy.

"No one, although I did feel that some of them were holding something back, I do not know if it is related to the case in any way but, if it is…" Ziva trailed off, wishing that she had something more positive to say.

"Find out Ziva, go back and talk to them, bring them in if you have to but find out, if they're holding something back then we need to know," Gibbs replied, he was not happy that the case wasn't going anywhere, he just hoped his junior agent had something. "McGee?"

"Boss I looked back as far as I could and I found out that the Lieutenant's childhood wasn't exactly a happy one. He iss the youngest of three and he wasn't wanted, his parents only planned for two children and when he came along it ruined everything. There are several police reports on the Ackland's, and it appears children's services was brought in on several occasions."

"So he has an un-happy childhood and takes it out on other people?" Ziva asked, frowning slightly at the things people do.

"It would seem so, it all came to a head on his tenth birthday and he was taken away and fostered by various families before being adopted at twelve."

"So are his birth parents dead, or his adoptive parents?" Ziva asked.

"Both, his birth parents died when he was sixteen, and his adoptive parents died when he was in his twenties."

"I kind of feel sorry for him," Abby said, biting her nails.

"Don't forget what he's capable of Abs!" Gibbs exclaimed over the phone.

"I'm not saying what he did was right or that he shouldn't be punished, I'm just saying I feel sorry for him."

"What else McGee?"

"Well between being adopted and joining the navy there really isn't anything to find, he had a few jobs, a few girlfriends, he was cautioned once for drink driving but apart from that his record is clean. He was arrested two years after joining the navy for aggravated assault, he and a few buddies got drunk and started a bar fight. After that he married the Petty Officer and I have to say his life's been pretty average."

"So we've found nothing then!" Gibbs said, slamming his fist down on the table.

"It's only been twenty four hours Jethro, we'll find something," Ducky said, trying to calm the situation.

There was silence as Gibbs tried to curve his anger, and then after a few minutes he spoke again.

"Everyone go home, but I want you in bright and early tomorrow, we need to find something."

"On it boss," McGee said.

"Yes Gibbs," Ziva replied.

"We will see you tomorrow Jethro," Ducky answered.

"Bye bossman, look after Tony!" Abby exclaimed.

Gibbs shut his phone and placed it on the table, taking a few deep breaths. He couldn't believe that they were no closer to closing the case and arresting Ackland. He brought the cup of coffee to his lips and took a sip, only to spit it straight back out when he realised that it was stone cold. He walked over to the sink and tipped out the contents, before taking the cup back over to the coffee machine and pouring himself some more. He wandered out of the kitchen and into the living room, turning on the TV before sitting down. He flicked through the channels with the remote, stopping on a show about DIY, seeing as he didn't think he'd find anything else good to watch he settled down and tried to absorb himself in the show. He watched as the people on the show fitted in a kitchen with all the fixtures and fittings and then move on to fixing shelves in the living room. He wished he had the time to do that, but between work and the boat in his basement he had time for little else. He was just about to turn off the TV and try to sleep a little when he heard a noise. Being the trained federal agent that he was has hand immediately went to his sidearm; he then stood up and tried to find the source of the noise. He realised that the noise was coming from upstairs, and as Tony was the only one up there it was clear that the noises were coming from him. Gibbs immediately headed for Tony's room, opening the door carefully and stepping in. he looked to his agent and saw that he was in the midst of a nightmare. He knew that it was sometimes better to let someone awake from a nightmare themselves, and that you shouldn't interfere. This was not one of those times though, as Gibbs was pretty sure what Tony was dreaming about, and staying asleep would be worse than being awoken.

"Dinozzo, wake up," Gibbs said, approaching the bed. "Dinozzo, time to wake up."

Tony stayed asleep and was thrashing more and had started moaning, and whimpering.

"Tony, I need you to wake up," Gibbs said, this time a little louder. When that didn't work, he touched his agents shoulder and shook him a little. "Tony!"

Tony's eyes shot open and he turned to look for what had awoken him, as he saw a figure move to his right he immediately shrunk back, trying to get away.

"Tony, it's ok, it's me."

"Boss?" Tony questioned, he seemed a little confused, not knowing what was dream and what was reality.

"Yeah Tony, I'm here," Gibbs replied, leaning over to switch on the bedside lamp. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Your nightmare."

"I'm fine," Tony said, turning away from his boss.

"I thought we talked about this, you're not fine so quit saying it."

"Just leave it!" Tony exclaimed, turning to look back at his boss. "Please."

Gibbs nodded and got up from where he'd sat on the edge of the bed. "Ok Tony, I'll leave it, but you will talk to me about your nightmares, if you don't they'll only get worse."

"I will, just, not tonight."

Gibbs nodded again and walked to the door. "Go back to sleep, I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"You don't have to stay," Tony said, repeating what he'd said earlier.

"I know I don't have to, I want to."

"Ok."

"See you in the morning Dinozzo," Gibbs said, opening the bedroom door. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, so try and go back to sleep."

"I'll try, night boss."

"Night Tony."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've been really busy. I literally haven't stopped, and have only been on the computer a couple of times the last week. Here is a chapter for you, it's not very long but it's something to keep you interested, I'll write more as soon as I can!!**

The next day came quickly and soon Gibbs was making coffee and breakfast for himself and Tony, waiting till it was ready before waking his agent.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind, and Gibbs realised that Tony had walked in without him noticing.

"I'm cooking breakfast, now sit down and eat up," Gibbs replied, taking the frying pan off the heat and tipping its contents onto two plates. He then made his way over to the table and placed one plate on the placemat in front of Tony and one in front of himself. "There's coffee in the pot if you want some and toast should be almost ready."

"Who are you and what have you done with my boss!" Tony exclaimed, a little taken back by Gibbs's actions.

"Shut up and eat Dinozzo!"

Tony stared at his boss a minute longer and then dug in, coming to the conclusion that Gibbs was just trying to be nice because of what he'd heard the day before. In a way Tony liked that, although he'd much prefer things to go back to the way they were.

The two men ate in silence, Gibbs getting up once or twice to retrieve the toast and get another cup of coffee. Finally the plates and cups were empty and it was time to leave, and Tony was not looking forward to that.

"You sure you're ok to come in Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, as he cleared away the breakfast things. "Because I can call the director and get you signed off."

"I'm fine," Tony replied, then added after getting a glare from his boss. "To come in I mean, I'm not necessarily fine myself but I can do this, I need to do this."

Gibbs nodded and walked through to the living room to pick up his jacket, he then walked to the door turning to make sure his agent was following, he was and they made their way to the car.

As they entered the NCIS building Tony could feel eyes on him, as if everyone knew his secret and they were dying to find out more. He knew that it was all in his head, there was no way anyone knew, Gibbs and the others would never tell anyone and that was the only way people would find out. His heart was racing as they got into the lift, he so desperately wanted to get out and run back to his apartment, he was worried about the reaction that he'd get, but he knew that he needed to face the others now, otherwise he'd never do it. As they were moving towards the bullpen Gibbs suddenly reached over and flicked the emergency stop, surprising Tony and shaking him from his thoughts.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gibbs asked, wanting to give his agent one last chance to change his mind.

"I'm sure I definitely don't want to do this, but I have to, so flick that switch and let's get it over with," Tony replied, his heart racing just a little bit more.

Gibbs nodded his hand reaching for the switch. "Who do you want to see first?"

"We should go to the bullpen first, I'll go and see Ducky and Abby later."

"Bullpen it is then," Gibbs said flicking the emergency stop and pressing the relevant button.

The elevator continued moving and soon the doors opened to reveal the bullpen, a few agents moving around, some sitting at their desks but most still not in. Gibbs led the way to their area and Tony saw that Ziva and McGee were already in and seated at their desks. They both looked up when Gibbs and Tony entered and said morning.

"Morning," Tony replied, putting his bag on the floor and his gun and badge in his desk draw.

Gibbs broke the awkward silence that had occurred by asking what the others had found out since he had last spoke to them.

"There's been no sign of Ben, a few calls from people who are sure they've seen him but they've amounted to nothing. I've just started digging a little deeper into Lieutenant Ackland, nothing yet, but I'll find something," McGee said, turning back to his computer screen as Ziva started to speak.

"I have arranged to speak to some of the Ackland's friends and co workers again, I am sure they are hiding something and if they are I will get it out of them."

Gibbs nodded, pleased that his agents were already planning their day, every second counted when someone was missing.

"It's been just over twenty four hours, and I don't think I have to remind you what could happen in that time. We need some sort of lead, something that could point us towards Ben."

Ziva and McGee nodded, knowing that the quicker they worked, the quicker they could find something.

"Do we have any leads on where Ben could be?" Tony asked, speaking for the first time after he'd said morning.

"No, we have checked with friends and relatives, no one has seen or heard from him," Ziva replied, glad that the conversation could be normal between her and her partner.

"We checked out his favourite hiding spot, nothing, and no one can think of where else he might go," McGee added, silently wondering if he should ask Tony if he was ok.

"Where's the hiding spot?"

"A park not far from the house, there's a clump of trees at the back and it's a bit like a secret hide away, there's a hollowed out tree which you can sit in and it's almost obscured from view."

"We should check it again," Tony said, getting up from his seat and grabbing his things again.

"It was searched thoroughly Tony, they wouldn't have missed him," Ziva replied, standing up also.

"He may not have been there when they searched it, but he might be there now."

"Surely that's the first place he would have gone to, not hide somewhere else and then change his mind," McGee asked, hoping that the answer hadn't just been staring them in the face.

"If he was trying to run from his father and his father knew about the hiding place, then he would have to wait before he went there."

"Why do you think this Tony?" Ziva asked, not wanting to push but needing to know that they weren't chasing a bad idea.

"Because it's what I did!"

"You ran away?"

"Yes Ziva, I ran away, but I couldn't go to the one place I wanted because that was the first place my father would look. So I hid somewhere else for a whole day, and once a was sure my father was gone from my hiding place I went there and I stayed there, and I was safe."

"Gear up then, we're going back to that park!" Gibbs exclaimed, grabbing his gun and badge from his desk draw. "McGee I need you to stay here and finish what you're doing, I want something by the time we get back."

"On it boss!"

"Ziva, Tony, let's go."

**Author's note: I hope that was worth a little wait please review if you can as they motivate me to keep going!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I was ill all last weekend and have been busy with work, and my stupid computer has not been doing as it's told!! Here's an update for you, unfortunatley it's not very long but I should have a few more chapters up in the next couple of days!! **

The car ride to the park was silent, no one wanting to make casual conversation, but not wanting to bring up anything serious. Gibbs drove at his normal speed, knowing that if Ben was were they thought he was, the sooner they got to him the better. As they arrived they all got out of the car and headed towards the back of the park, Gibbs taking the lead. They were all tense for different reasons, Ziva was thinking about what state they'd find Ben in if he was there, and she kept glancing at her partner, a little worried about how he was dealing with things. Gibbs was also worried about Ben and Tony, and he hoped that they would be good for each other. He knew that if Ackland were doing to his son what he had done to Tony then he would need all the help he could get, and knowing Tony like he did, he was sure he would want to help Ben as much as he could. Tony was focused entirely on Ben, knowing that the small boy needed all the attention; his own problems could wait until later.

They approached the group of trees and stopped, not wanting to burst in and scare the boy if he was there.

"Dinozzo, why don't you head in, Ziva and I will wait out here," Gibbs said, stepping back.

Tony nodded and headed into the trees, looking around for any sign of Ben. He didn't see anything at first and he thought that maybe his idea had been wrong. He was just about to leave and let the others know, when he heard a noise, he turned back around and looked to the hollowed out tree that McGee had talked about and he saw movement.

"Ben?" Tony questioned, walking forwards a little.

The movement happened again, but it seemed that the boy was trying to shrink further into the tree.

"My name's Tony, I'm a federal agent, and I'm here to help," Tony said, continuing forward, but slowly so as not to scare the boy.

"What's a federal agent?" a small voice asked.

"It's like a police man, but I get to wear a suit," Tony replied, now standing behind the fallen tree. "The most important thing about being a federal agent is that I can help people when they're having problems, like you are."

"How do you know I'm having problems?"

"Your family told me that you were missing, we've been looking for you."

"I don't want to go home!"

"You don't have to go home yet buddy, but I need you to come with me."

"You promise I won't have to go home?"

"If you have a reason not to, then I promise you don't have to."

There was silence for a minute and then the boy stood up and faced Tony, not sure what he should do, and a little scared of the new man.

"Hey Ben, did you want to come with me and we'll go back to the place I work. You can get cleaned up and having something to eat."

Ben looked up at that moment and his stomach chose that moment to growl, showing that he did indeed need something to eat. He moved forward seeming to trust Tony, but then he stopped.

"How do I know who you actually are?" Ben asked, stopping only and arms length away.

"I'll show you my badge, it's got my photo and name on it, and it shows where I work, would that be ok."

Ben nodded, waiting patiently for Tony to reach into his pocket and retrieve his badge. Once he looked the badge over and was satisfied he gave it back to Tony and stepped closer.

"Now, I have two friends behind the trees but don't be scared ok, they're here to help you just like me."

"Ok."

The two moved away from the downed tree and to the entrance of the hideout, Tony calling to Gibbs that they were coming out before they did. They stepped through the trees, Ben hiding behind Tony and headed towards Gibbs and Ziva.

"Hello Ben," Gibbs said, as the two approached. "Are you ok?"

Ben nodded, looking between the two strangers shyly, unsure if he should say or do anything.

"Ben, this is Gibbs, and that's Ziva, they're friends of mind."

"Hi," Ben whispered.

"Hello Ben," Ziva replied, glad the boy was safe but a little uneasy around children.

"I told Ben that we'd go back to NCIS and he could get cleaned up and have something to eat," Tony said, looking at Gibbs to make sure that was ok.

"That's fine, come on, let's head back."

Tony turned to Ben and held out his hand. "Come on Ben, let's get back to NCIS."

Ben nodded and took hold of the outstretched hand, letting Tony lead him to the car.

As they walked to the car Tony looked more closely at Ben, trying to ascertain whether he had suffered any injuries. He looked all right, a little dirty with a few scrapes and bruises but he seemed ok. The hurt inflicted was obviously damage that couldn't be seen, Tony just hoped that the boy could heal from it.

**Author's note: Please keep reviewing, I'd hate to lose people's interest because I haven't updated recently. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews, I was worried people would lose interest as I hadn't updated for a while. Sorry this is a little later than I told some of you but I haven't felt the urge to write, so didn't want to give you anything that wasn't very good. This chapter is longer than the last few so enjoy!!**

The team and Ben arrived back at NCIS, where they headed straight for a conference room, not wanting to have Ben in the midst of the all the other agents. Gibbs called Ducky, wanting the boy to get looked over, but not wanting him to go to the hospital, unless it was absolutely necessary. Gibbs knew that he should phone Ben's mother to let her know that he was safe, but he didn't want to risk the Lieutenant finding out before they could talk to Ben.

"Ziva, can you go get Ben a soda, and something to eat, I'm sure he could use something," Gibbs said, as they entered the room.

"Of course Gibbs," Ziva replied, turning to head to the cafeteria, she paused and turned back. "What should I get, I do not know what an eight year old eats."

Gibbs smiled, glad that his agent was being honest. "Get him a sandwich and something sweet, he eats just like everybody else does."

Once Ziva had left, Gibbs was alone with Tony and Ben, who were both sitting at the head of the table, not a word being spoken by either of them. He was just about to break the silence when the door behind him opened and Ducky stepped in.

"I here I have a patient to see?" Ducky questioned as he closed the door.

"Yeah Duck, can you take a look at Ben. He seems ok, but looks can be deceiving," Gibbs replied, turning back towards the boy.

If possible Ben had shrunk further into the chair, perhaps to avoid being seen, Gibbs guessed it was because a stranger had appeared.

"It's ok Ben, this is Ducky, he's a friend of mine, and he's a doctor, we just want to make sure you're ok," Tony spoke, before Gibbs had the chance.

Ben seemed to think for a minute, obviously trying to decide if he should trust the new man.

"What sort of name is Ducky!" he exclaimed, sitting up a little straighter and looking over to the new man.

"Well it's a nickname, my last name is Mallard and seeing as that is a form of duck, the name Ducky just seemed to stick," the M.E replied, approaching Ben as he spoke.

"Can I call you Ducky?"

"Of course you can my dear boy, but what shall I call you?"

"Ben, my name's Ben."

"It's nice to meet you Ben," Ducky said, holding out his hand and taking Ben's, shaking it slightly. "Now would you mind if I take a look at you, make sure that you're ok?"

"I guess so."

Ducky nodded and set his bag down onto the table, reaching in and taking out some gloves and putting them on. He then turned to Ben and began his examination, treading carefully, not wanting to scare the boy.

While Ben was distracted Tony got up and headed towards Gibbs, wanting a quiet word.

"What now boss?"

"Now, we find out why he ran away. I want to get this sorted so that he can get back to his mother."

"Should we let him eat first?"

"We'll talk while he's eating, makes it less formal," Gibbs replied, watching Ducky as he finished his exam. "I want you to do the talking Tony, he trusts you."

Tony nodded; hoping that he could put his own feelings aside while they interviewed Ben, he needed to stay focused, but he didn't know how likely that was to happen.

Just as Ducky approached them to let them know his findings, the door opened to reveal that Ziva had returned with the food.

"Grub's up Ben," Tony said, taking the items from Ziva and going back to sit beside the boy.

Ben's face lit up and his stomach rumbled, letting the room know that he was looking forward to whatever Ziva had bought him. He unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite, smiling once the first mouthful had been swallowed.

"He seems fine Jethro, I few cuts and bruises which were most likely done in the past day, probably from his time away from home. He'll need an in depth exam later, if he reveals what we think he will, but for now he's just fine."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs replied, opening the door for his friend. "Have you found out anything useful yet?"

"Timothy and I have discovered something, but I'd like to dig a little deeper before I reveal it, I'm not sure what it means yet."

Gibbs nodded, he was eager to know what had been found, but knew that his friend would tell him when he could. He shut the door once more and turned his attention back to Ben, indicating for Tony to begin with the questions.

"So Ben, do you feel like telling me why you ran away?" Tony asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

Ben continued eating his sandwich, but looked at Tony after the question had been asked, opening his mouth to speak and then closing it before anything could come out.

"It's ok Ben, just take your time."

"I didn't want to be at home any more," Ben said, taking another bite from his sandwich.

"Ok, why didn't you want to be at home?"

"I just didn't!"

"Come on Ben, there must be a reason."

"Nope, no reason."

Tony turned to Gibbs, unsure of how to proceed, but Gibbs was giving nothing away, it looked like it was up to Tony.

"Well if there's no reason, then we better take you back then," Tony said, hoping that that would get the reaction he needed, and wouldn't traumatise the boy.

Ben dropped his sandwich and turned to Tony. "But you promised!"

"I promised that you wouldn't have to go home if there was a reason, but you don't have a reason, so…"

Ben's breathing quickened a little and his eyes darted between the people in the room, and towards the door. Gibbs was standing in front of it, and he stepped a little closer to it, fearing that Ben was going to bolt. Instead he twisted towards Tony and launched himself at him, clinging onto him as if his life depended on it.

"Please don't make me go home, please, my daddy's mean and I don't want to go home with him!"

Tony steadied himself on the chair, not wanting it to tip from the added weight, and curled an arm protectively around Ben.

"It's ok Ben, we're not sending you home, we're not, it's ok."

Ben calmed his breathing a little, but didn't let go of his hold on Tony; he stopped his whispered mantra, and tried desperately to control himself.

Gibbs watched the whole scene from across the room and his heart broke as he watched the small boy, he walked the distance between them and crouched down to Ben's level.

"Can you tell us why your dad's mean?" Gibbs asked, trying to get the boy to look at him. "We can help, make it so you don't have to see him anymore, make it just you and your mom."

"Really?" Ben asked, his head jerking towards Gibbs at that small statement.

"Really," Gibbs replied, smiling.

"My daddy's not very nice to me, or my mommy."

"Your dad hurts you mommy?" Tony asked.

"Uh huh."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen him, when he doesn't think I'm looking."

"So what mean things does he do?"

"He hits me sometimes, when I'm bad, and he shouts at me. But the worse thing is when he comes to say night."

Tony closed his eyes and swallowed hard, not sure that he could sit there and listen to the small boy spill his secrets.

"What happens when he comes to say night?" Gibbs asked, sensing that Tony was having difficulty.

"He does bad things, and I don't like the way it feels," Ben said, tears falling down his cheeks. "I don't like to take off my pj's and have him come to my bed. I want to call out for mommy, but I know I can't, he doesn't like that."

"It's ok Ben, your daddy won't be able to do mean things again, we're going to stop him," Tony said, determination in his voice. "It's ok."

Gibbs ruffled the kid's hair and stood up, walking over to Ziva.

"Go grab McGee and gear up and meet me by the car, we're going to bring Ackland in."

Ziva nodded, and looked once more at Ben before walking out of the door, she was looking forward to bringing Ackland in, she just hoped he'd resist so she could hurt him.

"Tony, I want you to stay here with Ben. Get him cleaned up, there should be some clothes somewhere that should fit him, and we'll be back soon."

"I want to come!" Tony exclaimed, knowing that he needed closure and thinking that bringing Ackland in would give him that.

"Tony, I need you to stay here, Ben needs some one to look after him," Gibbs replied, not wanting Tony anywhere near Ackland, but not wanting to have to order him to stay away. He hoped knowing Ben needed someone would cause Tony to rethink his priorities.

"Ok, I'll stay. But I want to know when you have him, I need to know."

"You'll be the first to know Tony, the first to know."

**Author's note: I realsied after I'd written this that Ben probably should have had someone in the room with him, being a minor, didn't want to change what I'd written, so I hope people are ok with that. Please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, sorry again that this is up later than planned, having real issues with my computer, just found 4 viruses on it!! Argh!! I should have a new one in the next week or so, fingers crossed that one will work better. I hope the conversations between Tony and Ben are ok, not exactly sure how an eight year old speaks!!**

"Hey Ben are you going to finish eating?" Tony asked the boy, after Gibbs and the others had left.

"I am still hungry," Ben replied, looking over to the un-finished sandwich.

He let go of Tony and moved to sit back on his chair, picking up the sandwich once he was settled again.

The two of them sat in silence for a little while as Ben ate, Tony looking at his phone every few minutes, not wanting to miss a call from Gibbs.

"Will I see my mom soon?"

"We'll have to talk to her first, but afterwards yeah, you can see her."

"Good, I miss her."

"Once you've finished eating I'll take you to the showers and you can get cleaned up, I'm sure we'll be able to find you something to wear."

"I'd like that, I don't like feeling dirty!"

"How did you get so dirty?" Tony asked, wondering if there was some hidden meaning to the word dirty.

"When I ran away I didn't know where to go first, I knew I couldn't go to my den, but I didn't want to be found. I just walked, looking for somewhere to hide, found an empty building and stayed there."

"Empty buildings are usually dirty!"

"I found a small room and curled up, slept until late in the morning, when I stood up I realised that the ground was really messy and so was I."

"Well we'll soon fix that, come on," Tony said, as Ben finished his last mouthful.

He took the boys hand and led him out of the conference room, heading to lost property to search for some clothes that may be suitable.

Meanwhile the team had reached the Ackland's, and were making their way up the front path. Gibbs rang the doorbell and waited, trying to get his emotions under control. He knew that he couldn't do to the Lieutenant what he wanted to do, that he had to follow the book, and he was ok with that, as he didn't want to lose his job. Unfortunately his anger seemed to want to take control and he wasn't sure that he'd be able to stop it. The door opened to reveal the Petty Officer, and as soon as she saw Gibbs and his team her face lit up, hoping that they'd come to tell her news of her son.

"Have you found Ben?"

"Yes ma'am, we have," Gibbs replied, pleased with the reaction he got.

"Is he ok?" the Petty Officer asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"He's fine, a doctor's has a quick look at him."

"Oh thank god! Mark, come quick, they've found Ben."

"What did you say honey, I didn't quite catch it," Lieutenant Ackland asked as he approached the door.

"They've found Ben, and he's ok."

"He's at NCIS?"

"He is, Petty Officer Ackland if you want to go with Ziva and she'll take you to the car, we'll take you to see Ben," Gibbs said, taking the woman by the elbow and leading her away from the door. "I'm afraid Lieutenant you won't be coming along,"

"What does that mean, I want to see my son."

"If I have my way you won't be seeing your son ever again, you see we have reason to believe that he ran away because of you, do you have anything to say about that?"

"No I have nothing to say to that, now either arrest me or let me past so I can see my son."

"You'll have plenty to say when we get back to NCIS, McGee, cuff him."

"On it boss," McGee replied, pulling out his cuffs and placing them on Ackland's wrists. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

"What's going on, my husband has nothing to do with this, Ben ran away," Petty Officer Ackland said, as her and Ziva reached the first car.

"Ben has made some accusations against you husband, and has claimed that he is the reason that he ran away," Ziva replied, not wanting to go into details where they were standing.

"What kind of accusations?"

"It would be best if we returned to NCIS before we go into this any further, I am sure that you are eager to see Ben."

The Petty Officer paused for a moment as if deciding whether to agree or not, she then nodded and turned to the car, getting in as Ziva opened the door for her.

McGee had finished reading Ackland his rights and had put him in the back of the second car; he was now waiting to see who Gibbs wanted in each car.

"McGee, drive the Petty Officer back to headquarters, Ziva and I will take the Lieutenant."

"Got it boss, I'll meet you back there."

Ziva walked over to the car with the Lieutenant in and the looked over at Gibbs.

"Shall I drive, or do you want to do it?"

"I'll do it, you sit in back with him!" Gibbs exclaimed, opening up the driver's door and getting in.

Ziva did the same with the back passenger's door and sat down beside Ackland, she looked over at him and smiled, knowing that he was in for a bumpy ride and not being bothered at all.

"You look a lot better," Tony said, as Ben emerged from the showers.

"I feel better, all I want to do now is see my mom," Ben replied, following Tony as they headed away from the showers.

"Well Gibbs called while you were getting cleaned up, he and your mom are on their way back now, so it shouldn't be too much longer."

Ben smiled pleased that he could see his mom, his smile faded though as he thought about his dad.

"I won't have to see my dad will I?"

"No, your dad will be taken somewhere else, and Gibbs will ask him some questions about what you told us."

"But he'll just say I'm lying, he won't say he did it!"

"He might, my boss can be persuasive."

"What does persuasive mean?"

"It means that Gibbs has ways of getting people to talk."

"I don't think my dad will talk, he'll just say I was lying."

"Ben, listen to me, it's not just your word against his, someone else knows the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"He's done this to someone else, before he met your mom and had you."

"He has another kid?"

"No, he did it to someone else's boy, and they can tell Gibbs everything that happened."

"So it's not just me!"

"No Ben, it's not just you," Tony said, unsure whether he should tell Ben that he was the other boy. "There is something else that will help."

"What?"

"A doctor could look at you and be able to tell what your dad did."

"Ducky looked at me, could he tell?"

"He just gave you a quick check up, I'm talking about something more, a different doctor."

"And it would help?"

"Yeah, it would help."

Ben stood still for a little while not sure what he should say, he wanted to help make his father go away, but he was scared of what the doctor might do.

Tony could sense the conflict in the small boy and decided to stop it for now.

"You don't have to decided yet, we'll wait until you've seen your mom."

Ben nodded, glad that he didn't have to make a decision, he was eager to see his mom and he hoped that she would tell him what to do.

They stepped inside the room that they were in before and sat down, not there for long before the door opened again.

"Tony, there's someone here to see Ben," McGee said, opening the door further and stepping aside.

A woman walked in and headed straight for the small boy, and Tony recognised her as Petty Officer Ackland.

"Ben, oh sweetheart I'm so glad to see you."

"Mom, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to go away."

"It's ok, you're back now and you're safe, it's ok."

"We'll leave you two alone for a little bit," Tony said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Thank you, for finding my son and looking after him."

"It's ok, it's our job, I'm just glad he's all right," Tony replied, smiling at the sight of the woman and her child.

Tony and McGee shut the door, letting mother and son have some privacy, and headed to the bullpen.

"What now boss?" Tony asked, once he was in their line of sight.

"Ziva's putting Ackland into interrogation, I'll let him sweat for a little bit before I go in there. I've called child services and they're on their way, until they get here I think that we should leave Ben with his mother, let him tell her what's been going on."

"I told him about me boss," Tony said, looking cautiously at Gibbs, unsure of his reaction.

Gibbs eyed Tony in surprise, not realising that he'd want Ben to know. "How did he take it?"

"I think he was pleased that someone else could talk about what happened so it wasn't just down to him. Boss, I didn't actually say my name, I just told him that there was someone else."

Gibbs nodded, knowing that Tony would tell the boy eventually, and trusting him to keep the situation under control.

"Let's go for lunch while we have the chance, we're going to be snowed in once the person from child services gets here and I begin Ackland's interrogation."

"Got it boss, I'll let Ziva know," McGee said, grabbing his bag and heading for interrogation.

"Tony, let the Petty Officer and Ben know that we'll be back soon and meet me by the front entrance, we'll go get lunch together, I think we need to talk."

**Author's note: Hope that was good, please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't been on here for so long, I hope people didn't think I'd given up!! I've been between laptops, and am now on my new one and it is looking good!! I'm afraid this chapter is rather short, as I've had slight writer's block, perhaps because I haven't been writing lately!!! **

Gibbs and Tony headed out of the NCIS building and to a small café not too far away. They sat down at a table and looked over the menus, all the time not saying a word to each other. Once they had ordered their food and their drinks had arrived Gibbs looked over at his senior field agent.

"Are you ok Tony?" Gibbs asked, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"To be honest boss, I don't know how to answer that. I really don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"I think that's a good answer Tony, there are a lot of things going on at the moment your emotions are bound to be all over the place."

"I don't know what I should be feeling! Part of me feels glad that this is out in the open, and part of me wishes I could take it all back. Part of me feels relieved that I wasn't the only one he's hurt, but then I feel disgusted at myself for even thinking that."

"It's natural to be feeling all this Tony, all that matters now is how you deal with it," Gibbs replied, leaning in a little closer to his agent to show that he was there. "You can talk to me you know."

"I know."

Gibbs sat back, waiting for Tony to make the next move, he opened his mouth a few times as if to speak but nothing came out, Gibbs was just about to step in when the waitress arrived with their food.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the waitress asked, slipping the tray under her arm and removing her notebook and pencil from her pocket.

"We're good thank you," Gibbs replied, wanting to get rid of the woman.

"Well ok, enjoy your meals and holler if you need anything."

Gibbs smiled at the woman and then turned back to Tony, he had begun to dig into his food, and Gibbs realised that the conversation was probably going to be suspended for a while. He looked down at his own food and started to eat, enjoying every minute of it.

"Are you going to mention me in the interrogation?" Tony asked, never looking up from his food.

"Only if that's ok with you," Gibbs replied, knowing that they'd need to use Tony but not until he was ready.

"I'd personally prefer that my name was kept out of this, but I know that's not possible, so I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

"Tony, we don't have to use your name, I want to nail this bastard for what he's done to you, but if you really feel that strongly about it, we'll just charge him for what's happening with Ben."

"As much as I want to just say ok to that, I can't. We need a strong case against him, and if I back down the strength of the case goes down."

"Ok, but I want you to talk to me if this gets to be too much for you, I'm not going to send Ackland down at the expense of you."

"Don't worry boss, you'll be the first to know if I start to go loopy!" Tony exclaimed, smiling slightly, but the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"You bet I will!" Gibbs replied, matching his agents smile.

There was a pause as they finished off their meals, and then Gibbs spoke again.

"Tony, is there anything I need to know before I go into that interrogation? I don't want him to say something about the past, and I not have an answer for it."

"I don't think so boss, I've told you what happened, and there's not really much else to say. It was twenty years ago boss, some of what happened back then I don't even remember."

Gibbs nodded and looked at his watch, noticing the time he stood up and motioned for Tony to do the same.

"We better be getting back, there's a lot to do!"

Tony nodded and headed towards the door, Gibbs following after putting enough money on the table to cover their lunch.

"We'll talk to Ben and his mom first, and then I'll speak to Ackland," Gibbs said as they headed back to the navy yard. "I want you there when I speak to Ben and his mom, but I don't want you near Ackland."

"Gibbs, I got to watch through the glass, I can't just sit in the bullpen waiting to find out how it went."

"He could say things that you don't want to hear."

"I'll be fine Gibbs, please, let me watch."

"Ok, but Ziva and McGee will be there with you, so I want you on your best behaviour."

"Always!"

**Author's note: Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, but we'll have to see how my writer's block is!! If anyone's got any ideas then feel free to review, or send me a message. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Here's another chapter for you as promised, there's mention of abuse in this chapter so if that bothers you, don't read!! **

Gibbs and Tony entered the bullpen to find McGee and Ziva sitting at their desks, both looking busy.

"Dinozzo and I are going to talk to Ben and Petty Officer Ackland, I need you to keep at what I assigned you, we need all the evidence we can get to take Ackland down," Gibbs said, as he walked past his teams desks. "Is the person from child services here yet?"

"Yes, a Melody Chalmers, she is in with Ben and the Petty Officer," Ziva replied, looking up from her computer. "When will you be speaking with the Lieutenant?"

"As soon as we're done with Ben and his mom, and I want you three to be there watching."

Ziva nodded and went back to the search she was doing, and McGee who had stopped working to pay attention to the conversation, started up again, his fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Dinozzo, with me," Gibbs said, as he headed off to the room they had left Ben and his mom in.

"Everything all right Grahams?" Gibbs asked the agent outside the door.

"Everything's fine, I'll be over at my desk if you need anything else."

Gibbs nodded and opened the door, walking in and smiling at the occupants.

"We need to ask you some questions Petty Officer," Gibbs said, entering further into the room.

"Of course," Petty Officer Ackland replied, looking over to Gibbs and then to her son. "Why don't you stay here with Melody, I just need to go with these agents and answer some questions."

"I want to stay with you," Ben complained, grabbing onto his mom's arm.

"I know sweetie, but I need to speak to these agents alone. It's ok, I won't be gone long."

Ben slowly let go of his mom's arm and she got up from her chair, she kissed him on the forehead and then made her way to the door where Tony and Gibbs were waiting.

"We'll be quick Ben, I promise," Tony said, as he ushered the Petty Officer out of the room.

Gibbs followed and shut the door behind him, motioning for the Petty Officer to go through a door to their left. They all sat down, and there was a slight pause before the Petty Officer spoke.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Ben explained to you what's been going on?" Gibbs asked, wanting to get the full picture before he began his questioning.

"Yes, he told me. He's my son, and I believe him, but it's just so hard!"

"I know it's hard, but I need for you to keep it together," Gibbs replied, not wanting to be too harsh, but needing to do his job.

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you have any idea that this was happening?"

"No, I would never allow something like that to go on under my roof! How could you suggest that I knew?"

"We have to ask, Petty Officer," Tony said, speaking for the first time.

"I just didn't realise, I can't believe I was so stupid, why didn't I realise!"

"Realise what?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't put two and two together, what an idiot!"

"Petty Officer Ackland, I need for you to calm down and tell me what you're talking about."

There was a pause and tears started to streak down the Petty Officers face, she looked at the agents in front of her, an inner debate going on.

"When I married Mark he was so sweet, a loving, caring guy who seemed perfect. That lasted for a few years, and then he changed, he'd get angry over the slightest thing, and he'd stay out until all hours, drinking. I thought that it was just a phase, we had a new baby, and that was difficult, and Mark was juggling that with work," she explained, stopping for a minute to get some control.

"Go on," Gibbs replied, wondering where the statement was going.

"When Ben was two, Mark was posted somewhere new and he was away for eight months, he kept in contact, and everything seemed to be fine. When he returned home, he was back to the guy he was when I married him, so my idea of it just being a phase panned out. It lasted until Ben was five, and then he changed back, shouting and smashing things when he got too angry, he finally started on me, and I guess you could say that I was shocked. I knew that he had a temper but I had no idea that he would take it out on me."

"Was it just the once?" Tony asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

"At the time yes, he apologised, and I forgave him. Everything seemed ok for a while, and then we got into a huge argument and he hit me again, actually put me in hospital. I know what you're thinking, why didn't I just leave him then."

"Why didn't you?" Gibbs asked, hating the fact that Ackland had got away with so much.

"I really don't have a proper answer to that, I loved him, and he was the father of my child, and that was enough for me at the time. We pretended like it hadn't happened, but it kept happening, not as severe, but he always seemed to leave his mark."

"And you still didn't leave him?" Tony asked, not sure what else to say.

"No, I just kept thinking that he would stop, and that I knew deep down that he wasn't a bad person. I know, what an idiot! Last year it escalated, and I wanted to leave him, but I was scared, oh god if only I was stronger I could have got Ben away from him."

"What do you mean things escalated?" Tony asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"One night when we were going to bed, he got rough with me. I was tired and I wasn't in the mood, but he was, and that was that. I don't know if it's classed as rape, he's my husband."

"I doesn't matter if he's your husband, it doesn't mean he has the right to do what he wants!" Tony exclaimed, horrified that the Petty Officer thought that way.

"I just want him gone, so Ben and I can start somewhere fresh. I just wish that I'd left him sooner, it was selfish and idiotic, and I'm a terrible mother!"

Petty Officer Ackland broke down at that moment, not believing that her husband could be such a monster.

"Julia, you are not a terrible mother, you could not have known what your husband was doing to your son," Gibbs said, feeling sorry for the woman sitting in front of him. "We'll give you a minute, and then we need you to write out a statement, write down everything you can, and I'll make sure Lieutenant Ackland never bothers you again."

**Author's note: Hope that was ok, seems my writer's block has gone away!! Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I apologise profusely for the lack of update on this fic. I have had a lot going on and have had writer's block. I can't believe it's taken this long to upload a new chapter and I hope that people will still want to read this. I don't think this chapter is one of my best, and I have to warn you Gibbs's interrogation of Ackland is pretty lame!!**

After Gibbs had finished with the Petty Officer he made his way to interrogation where Ackland was waiting, he stopped at the door for a few minutes wanting to be clear headed; he didn't want his feelings to interfere with what he was about to do. After he was sure that he could enter the room without beating the Lieutenant to a bloody pulp, Gibbs opened the door. He walked into the room and pulled his chair out, sitting down carefully while placing the folders he carried down on the table. He looked up at Ackland watching to see what the Lieutenant would do, and he didn't have to wait long.

"I have been waiting in here for hours, when are you going to tell me what the hell is going on!"

Gibbs smiled and began sorting through the files, keeping his attention away from Ackland.

"Are you going to answer me! I wanted to know what's going on with my son, is he ok? Tell me exactly what I've supposed to have done."

"I think you know what you've done Lieutenant, I don't think I need to explain it to you," Gibbs replied, hoping that Ackland would confess so the whole ordeal could be over with.

"What has Ben said? Because that boy has one hell of an imagination, it wouldn't surprise me if all he'd told you was all make believe."

"Really, he's got a good imagination. Well Lieutenant I can assure you that what Ben, and you wife have told us is the truth, not an ounce of make believe in there."

"My wife, what has my wife got to do with anything? What has she been saying?"

"What happened the night Ben went missing Lieutenant?" Gibbs asked, knowing that Ackland hadn't been telling the truth the first time.

"I told you, he went to bed and so did my wife, I stayed up for a while and then turned in myself."

"You didn't see Ben again before you went to bed?"

"No, I wish I'd looked in on him but I thought he was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb him."

"I have reason to believe that after your wife went to bed, you didn't watch a sports programme as you said in your statement, but instead went into your son's room, like you did on other nights when your wife went to bed before you."

"And what exactly are you saying happened when I went into my son's room?"

"You did 'bad things' as Ben put it, things that he didn't like. You made him take off his pyjamas and then got into bed with him, is that something that gives you pleasure Lieutenant, doing that to a small boy."

"Do you have any evidence that proves this Agent Gibbs?" Ackland asked, after a short pause, seeming to weigh up his options.

"Not yet, but we have Ben's statement, we also have reason to believe that you've done this before, when you were younger."

Ackland looked up at Gibbs, a little shock appearing on his face, he soon masked the emotion though, going back to smiling smugly.

"I can't imagine you have any evidence of that, if what you say is true and I did it when I was younger. Who's going to believe their word with no proof?"

"The man who is accusing you is now a federal agent, his word is highly valued, even with out any proof."

Ackland's eyes went a little wider, a little less confident than he was, he squinted a little as if trying to remember something and Gibbs smiled slightly hoping he'd got the Lieutenant rattled.

Behind the glass the three agents stood in silence watching the exchange between Gibbs and the perpetrator, Ziva and Mcgee both looked at Tony every so often wanting to keep an eye on him. Tony however kept his eyes firmly on the two men in the interrogation room, as if nothing else in the world mattered.

He was quite calm throughout the conversation, until Gibbs mentioned that they had reason to believe that he'd done what he'd done to Ben before. At first Tony was a little hurt, thinking that Gibbs didn't fully believe him. Then he realised that in an investigation, none of them could say with absolute confidence that someone was telling the truth if there was no evidence. When Gibbs said that the man accusing Ackland was a federal agent, Tony tensed up, thinking that Gibbs was going to give up his name. When no name came, he calmed down and looked at Ackland, smiling slightly as Gibbs had of his reaction.

"This would go a lot easier if you admitted what you'd done Lieutenant, as soon as all the evidence is collected I will be charging you." Gibbs said, keeping his voice neutral.

"I have nothing further to say Agent Gibbs," Ackland replied, his eyes never leaving Gibbs's.

Gibbs stared at the Lieutenant for a few more minutes and then he got up and left the room. Closing the door behind him he sighed, wishing that the last moments had gone better.

The door to the viewing room opened and the rest of his team stepped out.

"Is that it?" Tony asked, looking disappointed.

"I want this done right Dinozzo, we wait until all the evidence is there and the case is solid. When that time comes I will go back in there and he'll have no choice but to admit to everything."

Tony nodded after a minute, knowing that his boss was right; he just really wanted everything to be over.

"Ziva, escort the Lieutenant back to the holding cells, then see if you can dig up anything else on him, McGee grab your gear, we're going to the Ackland's house."

The two nodded and went to do as they had been told.

"What about me boss?" Tony asked, as he followed Gibbs back to the bullpen.

Gibbs waited until they reached his desk before answering. "I want you to right down everything that happened with Ackland when you were a kid, everything you can remember."

Tony seemed a little shocked by the request, but knew that it had to be done, so he agreed and went to his desk to begin.

"Come on Mcgee, we've got evidence to find."

**Author's note: Hope that was ok, and that I get a few reviews. I'll try my best to finish this fic soon!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Thought I'd put another chapter up as I haven't updated in a while, hope it's ok.**

Gibbs and McGee pulled up at the Ackland's house in record time, McGee a little greener than he perhaps should have been.

"Let's start in Ben's room," Gibbs said, as they entered the house.

McGee nodded and followed his boss through the house, stopping when they got to the bedroom. He put the bag he was carrying down, opening it and pulling out some gloves.

"Look and see if you can find a diary, or somewhere Ben could have written down what happened," Gibbs said, making his way to the bed.

"Diary, gotcha boss," McGee replied, going over to the small desk under the window. "Boss, do you really think someone Ben's age would keep a diary?"

"Well I don't know McGee, that's why I asked you to look!"

"Sorry boss, looking."

Gibbs shook his head, sometimes wondering what went on in his agents head. He turned from McGee to the bed, where he proceeded to strip it, putting the items into evidence bags. Once he'd finished, he went about bagging anything else he thought could be helpful in the case. Satisfied that he had everything he turned his attention back to McGee.

"Did you find anything?"

"No diary, it's mainly school stuff."

Gibbs nodded, not really expecting anything, but hoping.

"I want you grab any computer's there are while I check out the Lieutenant's room."

"Ok, I saw a laptop on the table as we came in, but I'll check for others."

Thirty minutes later they were making their way back to base, hopefully with enough evidence to make Ackland squirm.

"Boss, I ah, I was wondering…," McGee began.

"Spit it out McGee."

"How's Tony?"

"He's been better, but he'll be fine."

"Is there anything I should do, I mean, I feel like I should do something."

"Just help solve this case, and be there if he asks, that's all you can do McGee."

He nodded in reply, now even more determined to finish the case, he hated to see his partner the way he was, it was just so unlike Tony.

"Is everything alright Tony?" Ziva asked, looking up from what she was working on.

When she got no reply she became a little concerned, and went over to where her partner sat.

"Tony?" She questioned.

"Hey Ziva, what's up?" Tony replied, after realising that someone was watching him.

"I would like to know."

"Huh."

"What is wrong Tony? Please tell me."

"I'm fine Ziva," Tony said, rethinking his answer after the glare he got. "It's just hard, going over what happened in my head. It's something that I haven't thought about in so long."

"It is hard when something awful happens and it is not resolved, what is it people say, 'your past always comes back to hunt you.'"

Tony smiled, "It's haunt, but I guess hunt is just as appropriate."

"I have an idea how you are feeling, although my experience is somewhat different," Ziva said, her eyes misting over slightly as she thought back.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was eleven my father had to go away for the night, he was not happy leaving me alone, even though I insisted that I would be fine, so he had someone come over to watch me. He thought the man he asked was trusted, and he had no problems leaving me with him. He was in fact not to be trusted, he was not a nice man, although he portrayed himself differently around my father," Ziva paused, looking away from Tony. "He pushed me into my bedroom, and started to undress me and himself, I did not know what to do, my father had already instructed me on how to take care of myself and I had thought that if anyone tried to hurt me I could stop them. That was not the case, and before I knew it we were on the bed and he had me pinned down."

"Ziva, you don't…" Tony trailed off, knowing that she needed to continue.

"Being eleven I had not experienced sex, and did not know what to expect, I was terrified and I was frozen, I also kept thinking of my father and of how disappointed he would be that I hadn't done anything. The man forced himself on me and I did nothing, I tried to fight, but he was bigger than me, stronger. It was over quickly, but he did not release me and I was afraid of what he was going to do. Then my father came in."

"Your father?"

"He had forgotten something, and had come back to get it. We did not hear him come into the house until he was right outside my room. He called my name and the door opened, I don't know who was more surprised. The next thing I knew the man was pulled off me and my father had him pinned against the wall, I covered myself up and watched to see what my father would do. He knocked him out and turned to me, he looked so angry and I thought he was going to shout at me, but he didn't, he hugged me so tightly that I thought I would break and told me how sorry he was. I couldn't speak, so I just let him comfort me, he eventually pulled away and took out his phone, I guess to let someone know what had happened," Ziva finished her story and turned back to Tony. "You are the first person I have told in a long time."

"I'm sorry Ziva, I don't know what to say," Tony replied, realising that he wasn't the only one hiding things.

"You do not have to say anything Tony, I told you because I thought it may help, I still think of it sometimes, but it was resolved, so it did not trouble me so much. Once your situation is resolved it should get easier for you too, I know it was different for you, but the concept is the same."

"What happened to the guy who hurt you?"

"I do not know, my father told me that he had fixed it and that I should not worry. Knowing my father now I have a feeling he had him killed, but I guess I will never know."

"Wow, why couldn't my father have been more like that, maybe if he had I wouldn't be so screwed up."

"Screwed up? Like a bottle?"

"It means I'm not quite right in the head, slightly crazy, wacko!"

"I see, well, I do not believe that is quite accurate. After going through all you have, I'd say you are rather sane."

"Thanks Ziva, I just hope this is all over soon, or I may not be so sane."

Ziva smiled and got up from where she was rested against Tony's desk, she turned to head back to her own when Tony stopped her.

"It means a lot that you would tell me about what happened to you, and I hope you're right about me getting over it. It seems a long way off, but I guess I'll get there."

"You will not be alone Tony, you have your family with you."

Tony smiled, and released his hold on his partner, maybe he would be alright after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I was hoping to have finished this by now, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating regularly. Fingers crossed this will be finished before christmas. Not too many chapters to go I hope!!**

As soon as Gibbs and McGee got back to NCIS they headed down to Abby to give her what they had collected.

"Abs, drop what you're doing, we need this evidence looked at," Gibbs said as he entered the lab.

"Hello to you too Gibbs, how do you know what I'm working on isn't just as important as this new evidence?" Abby replied, turning around from her computer to face her colleagues.

"If what you're working on is more important then a scared child and Tony then carry on."

"Evidence from Ben's house?" Abby questioned. "Why didn't you say, that's even more important than a cafpow, and those are pretty important."

"You're in luck Abs; I brought one of those too."

"You're the best Gibbs!"

Gibbs smiled and set all the evidence bags down, McGee following suit.

"McGee I want you to stay here and help Abs, call me if you find anything."

"On it boss," McGee replied, taking out the laptop from its bag and opening it up.

As Gibbs turned to leave, Abby stood in front of him, she stared at him chewing her bottom lip not sure what to say.

"He's fine Abs," Gibbs said, knowing exactly what was going through the young Goths head.

"Are you sure, because what happened to him, that's big, and you don't just get over something like that."

"He's dealing with it the only way he knows how at the moment, so he's ok. When this is all over he probably won't be, and he'll need us, but for now, you need to leave him be!"

Abby nodded and gave Gibbs a quick hug. She knew that for now all she could do to help Tony was process all the evidence and help to put Ackland away, only when that was done would Tony allow her in to comfort him, and comfort him she would.

Gibbs left the lab and headed down to autopsy, needing to know what Ducky had found.

"Ah Jethro, how is it all going?" Ducky asked, as his friend entered the room.

"Ok, Ackland's not admitting to anything, but he will. What have you got?"

"After doing a fair bit of digging and calling in on a few favours, I have found out some disturbing evidence."

"About what Ackland did to Tony?"

"There were no names mentioned, but there is a report on the injuries Anthony received, the doctor his father had treat him was not a completely bad fellow, just misguided and greedy."

"Anyone who lets something like that happen to a child is bad in my book Duck."

"I think possibly he wanted someone to find out what had happened, he wrote a report and filed it, he just filed it a little too well. I think if you spoke to the man he would testify as to what he found when he saw Anthony."

"You really think he'd testify Duck?"

"Yes, especially if you tell him about young Ben. After he came out of Mr Dinozzo's employment, he started working in a place for abused and abandoned children, maybe trying to make amends."

"Do you have an address?"

"No, but I'm sure you can find one. His name is Dr Charlie Rackheath, he's about my age but I think he's retired."

"I'll find him Duck, see what he has to say," Gibbs replied, writing the name down. "Do you have the file?"

"Not the original, but I have copies of most of it and it is not a nice read. When Anthony was a child it seems he rarely went to a GP or the hospital, so any injuries he sustained that were looked at by a private physician aren't in his official record."

"How many injuries are we talking here Duck?"

"A fair few, some minor, some quite severe, I'm surprised the poor boy didn't receive any permanent damage."

"Can I see them Duck?" Gibbs asked, needing to know what his senior field agent had gone through.

Ducky nodded and collected the files, handing them to his friend, wishing that he could shield him from the truth.

"Let me know where the original files are and I'll get a warrant for them, if we can't get this doctor to testify then at least we'll have the files," Gibbs said, after he'd looked the pages over, his face harder than it had been only minutes a go.

Ducky nodded and wrote the information down, smiling tightly to his friend as he handed it over. "I'm afraid I haven't really found anything in Ben's records, a few injuries but they were explained and there's nothing in there that makes me suspicious."

"Thanks Duck, I'll let you know what happens with this Dr Rackheath."

"Ziva I need an address for this man, and a warrant for these files, let me know when you have them," Gibbs said as he reached the bullpen. "Tony with me."

Tony got up from his desk and followed Gibbs to the elevator, both standing in silence until it arrived and they both got in, Gibbs immediately flicking the emergency stop switch.

"The man Ziva's finding an address for is the doctor that treated you when you were a child, the one you told about what Ackland did to you."

"Why do you need his address?"

"Ducky seems to think that he'll testify to what Ackland did if we needed him."

"But he never did anything after I told him, why would he now?"

"He had a file for all the injuries he treated you for, and there's a mention in there of what you told him about Ackland. He never showed it to anyone, but he made sure there was a record. Also once he stopped working for your father he worked with abused and abandoned children, maybe trying to make up for what happened. We think that he'll be willing to testify, especially once he finds out about Ben."

Tony soaked in all the information, shocked that the doctor he thought was all bad seemed to have a nicer side. He nodded his head to let Gibbs know that he'd understood, not sure what to say.

"Your father should pay for what he did to you Tony!" Gibbs exclaimed, wishing he could get his hands on the man.

"That's never going to happen; he's too good for that."

"We'll find a way Tony, I saw some of that file, what he did is totally unforgivable."

Tony's face paled, thinking of what was probably in that file, he wished that no one knew of what had happened to him, he felt so weak. Now instead of no one knowing it seemed that everyone knew, and soon it might be made more public if things went to court.

"Hey, just because I know what you went through, doesn't mean I think any different of you," Gibbs said, seeing the look his agent had on his face.

"I feel pretty pathetic; I'm supposed to be this big, hard NCIS agent, and I'm scared of my own father."

"Everyone has their own demons, being afraid of someone doesn't make you weak, you're still the same agent you were before all this came out."

"You really think so?"

Gibbs's reply to that was to give Tony a head slap, he then gave him a Gibbs stare and flipped the emergency switch back on.

"Gotcha boss!"

**Author's note: I hope this was ok and that people are still reading. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up for the weekend**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I've been so pleased with the interest in this fic, and I feel terrible that I haven't been updating. Here are two chapters for you guys, they aren't extremely long as the story is getting to an end now. I'm afraid I'm not too sure what else to write, so I'll be finishing this in the next couple of chapters. **

Ziva soon found the address needed and she and Gibbs headed out, leaving Tony with a pile of paperwork to keep him busy.

"Do you really think this man will cooperate?" Ziva asked, as they drove where they needed to go.

"I hope so, because there's no other evidence to what happened to Tony," Gibbs replied, turning from the road to look at Ziva. "Are you going to be ok with this visit?"

"Of course, why?"

"I know what your temper is like, and we need this guy in one piece!"

"Yes I am angry that he stood by and let Tony get hurt, but if he helps us, then that is something and I will not jeopardise that. If he does not help however…" Ziva trailed off, her intentions clear.

Gibbs nodded, and returned his eyes fully back to the road, the car once again filled with silence.

They arrived at their destination quickly and were soon ringing the front doorbell.

"Yes can I help you?" A man asked as he answered the door.

"I'm Agent Gibbs, this is Officer David are you Dr Rackheath?" Gibbs replied, showing his badge as he said his name.

"I am, what can I do for you?"

"Can we come in?"

"Of course, this way," Dr Rackheath said, leading them down a corridor and into his living room. "Please have a seat."

"We're here to talk to you about an Anthony Dinozzo, does that name sound familiar?" Gibbs asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Senior or junior?"

"Both, although predominately junior."

"What is it you want to know?"

"My medical examiner has found your files on Tony, and we're here to ask if you'll testify to what you've written."

"Testify? Is Tony making a claim against his father?"

"Yes, although our main concern at the moment is a Mark Ackland. Do you remember him?"

"The name doesn't ring a bell. Should it?"

"You may not have met him, but Tony told you about him," Ziva said, her first input to the conversation.

Dr Rackheath sat for a moment, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Is this the man Tony told me about after his tried to hurt himself?"

"Yes."

There was another pause as the doctor gathered his thoughts.

"Can I ask why this is being brought up now? It's been twenty years!"

"The man in question has been brought to our attention, he has been abusing his son, the same way he abused Tony."

"Oh god, how old is he?"

"He is eight."

"And you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you have proof?"

"At the moment all we have is the boy's statement, although we are still processing evidence. If you were to testify to what you know, that would strengthen our case."

"I'm not sure how much good I would be, I never actually treated Tony after what Mr Ackland did; I was informed after the fact."

"How can you be so sure?" Ziva asked, trying to keep her temper under control. "You treated him quite a few times for various things, how do you know that some of it wasn't done by Ackland?"

"I guess it's possible."

"We've got a warrant for your files, so we'll soon have detailed records of the times you treated Tony, and the dates. We can compare them to times Ackland was with Tony, see if they correlate."

The doctor nodded, seemingly at a loss for words.

"I've been wondering something, why is NCIS involved with this?"

"Ackland is now a Lieutenant with the navy, and Tony Dinozzo is one of my agents."

"Tony's a federal agent?"

"Yes, does that surprise you?"

"I just never thought his father would allow it!"

"His father did not need to allow it, Tony is his own person, and he makes his own decisions," Ziva said, her anger at this man and Tony's father growing. She opened her mouth to continue but was halted by Gibbs, and she reigned herself in, this was exactly what she said she wouldn't do.

"So you'll testify?" Gibbs asked, wanting to get out of the house before Ziva did something they'd both regret.

"Of course, I only wish I had done something all those years a go."


	18. Chapter 18

"Tobias, I need a favour," Gibbs said over the phone, remaining by the elevator as Ziva headed towards the bullpen.

"That doesn't sound good Jethro, what is it?" Fornell replied, his voice sounding hesitant.

"I need what ever you've got on Anthony Dinozzo senior, and don't tell me you don't have anything."

"Why do you need it?"

"I want him to go down Tobias, and I need your help."

"He must have done something big to make you this angry! I won't ask, but I might need to know if I'm going to help."

"It's a delicate subject Tobias, and one that I don't want to discuss over the phone, meet me with the files and I'll fill you in."

"I'll need a few hours; I'll call you when I have everything together."

Gibbs shut the phone without replying, and turned to head back to the bullpen.

"How's that paperwork going?"

"It's fine," Tony replied, looking up from the file he was working on. "How did the meeting go? Ziva isn't giving anything away."

"It was fine, he agreed to testify."

Tony nodded, and knowing that was all he was going to get he went back to his paperwork.

"I'll be in the lab if you need me," Gibbs said, turning towards the elevator. "Ziva with me."

They headed down to the lab, hoping that Abby and McGee had found something.

"What have you got Abs?" Gibbs asked as he entered the room.

"It's bad, but it's good," Abby replied, turning to look at Gibbs as he entered.

"What does that mean?"

"She means that it's bad as it proves what Ben said was right, but it's good because now we have the evidence to prove it too," McGee said, standing up from his chair at the evidence table.

"You found something incriminating?" Ziva asked, coming closer to where Abby was standing.

"We found his fingerprints and a few hairs, but it's not unusual for those to be there, it is his son's room. What shouldn't have been there were traces of semen on the sheets, and they're a match to Lieutenant Ackland's."

"Ideally we'd need to find the semen on Ben, but this at least proves that he was doing something in Ben's room that he definitely shouldn't have been," McGee added.

Gibbs nodded his head, giving Abby a quick kiss to the head; he started to walk out of the lab, saying "Good job," over his shoulder.

"There's more boss," McGee said, walking over to the computer.

Gibbs turned around, as did Ziva, not understanding what more there could be.

"It's not as important as the semen, but I found some things on Ackland's computer that prove he's definitely not right in the head, they were pretty well hidden, but it wasn't a problem."

"What kind of things?" Ziva asked, not sure that she wanted to know.

"I found a file that contained pictures of boys, some of his son on his own, or with friends, others of boys that he appears to have no connection with. I also found traces of some websites that he'd been on, and some of them are not pretty."

"Document it, it's all evidence, proves what kind of man he is," Gibbs said, hoping this information didn't mean he'd been hurting other boys.

"There's one more thing boss, a file I found that was old, and something he'd probably forgotten was there."

"What is it?"

"It's a number of emails that were sent and received between Ackland and Dinozzo senior."

Gibbs was shocked, had McGee really stumbled upon some evidence of the abuse Ackland gave Tony.

"What do they say McGee?"

"Before you get you hopes up too much, none of them mention Tony by name, if I'm correct and they're discussing him, they call him boy."

"Don't keep us in suspenders McGee," Ziva said, slightly misusing the word intended.

"You mean suspense Ziva, suspenders are something you wear," Abby replied, smiling slightly at her friend's use of the word.

"Yes yes, don't keep us in suspense, tell us what they say McGee."

"Ackland is thanking Dinozzo senior for keeping his promise, and that the payment is satisfactory. He goes on to say that the boy has given him some enjoyment, and he hopes that their relationship can continue. Dinozzo senior says that he always keeps his promises and he always pays what he owes. He's more than welcome to the boy, as he should give someone some pleasure. He then says that Ackland should contact again when he wishes to see the boy, he'll be happy to give them some time alone."

"It's pretty obvious they're talking about Tony," Abby says, trying to distance herself from the words. "Can you use it?"

"Do they show when they were sent?" Gibbs asked, knowing that without a name it wasn't concrete.

"Yeah, they do."

"If they were sent at the time the abuse happened then that's proof enough, even if it isn't concrete," Gibbs said, happy that things were coming together. "Print them, and I'll speak to Tony, see if he remembers exact dates."

"Got it boss."

Gibbs nodded and headed out of the room, Ziva following straight behind, he went towards the elevator, knowing that he needed to have another chat with his senior field agent.

**Author's note: I hope these chapters were ok, and that I've still got people's interest. If anyone has any ideas as to what I could write to make the story a little longer then I'd love to hear from you. If not then as I said there's probably only a couple of chapters left!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Here's a new chapter for whoever is still reading, I am so sorry I haven't been updating, I've had a lot on, and let's just say my writing enthusiasm has been a little low. Whenever I went to write, nothing would come to mind, and I didn't want to just write anything. Hope this is ok. **

"We found some old emails on Ackland's computer, they're to your father," Gibbs said, leaning against his agents desk.

"Ok, can we use them?" Tony asked, unsure whether he wanted to know what they contained.

"We can use them, they don't mention you by name, but they mention a boy, a young boy who gave Ackland pleasure. It's not hard to join the dots," Gibbs paused, letting the information sink in. "What we need from you are dates."

"Dates?"

"Yes, we need to see if the emails coincide with when Ackland came to see you."

"Oh, those kinds of dates, I'll have to think about that boss, it was along time a go."

Gibbs nodded walking over to his desk and sitting down. He kept a watchful eye on Tony, hoping that he wasn't making things worse by getting him to recall when he was abused.

McGee returned shortly after Gibbs's talk with Tony, and immediately began tapping away on his keyboard as he sat down.

Gibbs looked at his watch and noticed that it was 9 O'clock, knowing that not much more could be done that night he got up.

"Go home; we're not going to get anywhere else tonight, so get a good nights sleep and by fresh in the morning."

Ziva stood first, grabbing her bag and making her way out from behind her desk, "Goodnight," she said, as she headed towards the elevator.

McGee took a few more minutes, shutting down the programmes he'd been working on, he then grabbed his stuff and joined the still waiting Ziva at the elevator.

"Dinozzo, your coming back to mine tonight," Gibbs said, having thought the idea through earlier in the day, and deciding that it was the best course of action.

"I'll be fine boss," Tony protested, he didn't want to ruin his boss's evening.

"It's not up for debate, not grab your gear."

Tony sighed, turned off his computer and slung his backpack over his shoulder, following Gibbs out of the bullpen. They reached the car park when Gibbs's phone rang.

"I'll meet you at mine," Gibbs said, fishing out his keys and phone and getting into his car.

Tony thought about getting into his car and driving back to his apartment, what was his boss going to do, come over and drag him back to his. Thinking about it, the answer was probably yes. So Tony pulled out of his space and headed to Gibbs's, hoping that the night would be hassle free.

Gibbs watched Tony go towards his car and prayed that he had enough sense to follow his request. He realised as Tony's car pulled away that he had yet to answer his phone which was still ringing in his hand.

"Gibbs."

"I'm ready Jethro, where do you want to meet?" Tobias replied on the other end.

"I'm heading home; meet me there in half an hour?"

"Half an hour."

The connection clicked off and Gibbs put his phone away and pulled out of the car park. He made it home in record time to find Tony's car parked in the driveway, he smiled, glad that he needn't pay his senior field agent a visit.

"I put coffee on, I hope you don't mind," Tony said, as Gibbs came through the door.

"Mind Dinozzo, it's coffee!"

Tony nodded and went to get some cups out.

"You know, you didn't have to do this, I would have been fine at my apartment."

"Fine probably isn't the word I'd use, I know you Dinozzo, and if what happened last night is anything to go by you need someone to keep an eye on you."

"That was a one off."

"I'm not judging you; hell if that had happened to me I probably would have done the same thing."

"It was just going over it all again, not something I'd like to do too many times."

"This'll be over soon Tony; you just have to stay strong for a while longer."

"Strong? Is that what this is, I thought this was me falling apart at the seams!"

"You're not falling apart; you're just having a hard time at the moment. You're one of the strongest people I know Dinozzo, you will get through this, and once this is over you shouldn't have to worry about this again."

Tony smiled, glad that he had Gibbs on his side, in a way he pitied Ackland and his father, they didn't stand a chance against someone like Gibbs.

As Tony was pouring the coffee there was a knock at the door, turning towards it he wondered who it could be, unless they'd been a development in the case.

"It's open Tobias," Gibbs said, as he walked towards the door.

Agent Fornell entered the house and Gibbs led him to the kitchen.

"Fornell?" Tony questioned, wondering what the FBI agent was doing there.

"Dinozzo," Fornell replied, equally surprised, although perhaps not as much as Tony, he did know that the meeting had to do with the agent's father.

"What's going on boss?"

"I asked Tobias here so that we could take your father down; he has files that could be important."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how you'd react, the man is still you father."

"He's a bastard; I want him to go down. I just don't know whether it can be done."

"Oh we'll do it Tony, you have my word."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: After many reviews and messages asking if I was going to finish this fic I have written another chapter. I had to read through everything again as I'd forgotten some of what I'd written, I hope this chapter is ok. It's a little shorter than you probably want, but it seemed a good place to finish. If people still want me to I'll write the rest soon, hopefully it will finally be finished.**

"So what's the sudden interest in Dinozzo senior?" Tobias asked, putting the files he was carrying down on the kitchen counter.

"Does it matter?" Gibbs replied, reaching over to take his coffee from Tony.

"It would help to know, especially if you've got information that could help us put him away."

Gibbs turned to look at his senior field agent, unsure whether to tell Fornell everything or to hold back.

"Gibbs has just found out that my father used to beat the crap out of me when I was a kid, got him a little riled up. He also did some dodgy dealings, one of them involves a Lieutenant who is currently being investigated for child abuse," Tony said, wanting to spare Gibbs having to make the decision what to tell his friend.

"I'm sorry to hear that Dinozzo, I knew the guy was a bastard but I didn't realise it was on that level."

"That file obviously doesn't contain anything too incriminating or you would have arrested him by now Tobias," Gibbs said, picking it up.

"Unfortunately the guy seems untouchable, we get something and think it's our lucky break, and somehow he gets his way out of it."

"My father's good at that, best lawyers money can buy, probably has someone in the department that works for him, passing him information before it can become

official."

"You're saying there's a dirty agent in my department."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"I don't believe that, they're all good people."

"I can bet there's one or two that would break a few rules for money, and when I say money, I mean a lot, my father is a millionaire after all."

Fornell looked at Tony, trying to decided if what he was saying was the truth or made up to spite his father. "I'll look into it, I guess it would make a lot of sense, it would certainly explain how he gets out of tight situations so quickly."

Gibbs had been vaguely listening to the conversation, concentrating on the file in his hand, Fornell was right, there was a lot about Dinozzo senior, except anything concrete. There didn't seem to be anything that would help them, and he was not happy about it.

"Is there any evidence of what he did to Dinozzo?" Fornell asked, seeing the look on his friends face and realising that the file hadn't been much help.

"All we've got is the files of a doctor who used to treat him, they describe in detail all the injuries Tony sustained, but there's no proof that his father inflicted them," Gibbs replied, noticing the look on his agents face when he mentioned what was in the files.

"And this Lieutenant, could he give Dinozzo senior up for a lesser sentence?"

"That man is not getting a deal, not even if it helps put my father away; he deserves everything that happens to him!" Tony exclaimed, not believing that the agent in front of him would be willing to let the Lieutenant off.

"He abused his son and that's horrible, he deserves to go to prison for a long time, but your father has done a lot of things, things that combined are probably worse, he needs to be taken off the streets."

Gibbs stepped between his agent and Fornell, knowing that Tony wasn't thinking clearly; he didn't want his agent doing anything that he would regret.

"Tony calm down, Ackland isn't getting away with anything. We'll get him and your father, whatever it takes."

Tony took a deep breath and stepped backwards, realising that he'd gotten dangerously close to Fornell. He looked between Gibbs and Fornell and decided that they would be able to talk easier if he wasn't there. He walked out of the kitchen and over to the basement stairs, knowing that he'd feel better down there, there was something soothing about it.

"Your boy ok Gibbs?" Fornell asked, watching Tony walking away.

"Not sure, he's had it rough Tobias and I think we'll both be glad when this is over." Gibbs paused, walking over to the coffee pot to get himself a refill. "There's something you need to know before we talk about this anymore."

"Go on."

"This Lieutenant has been sexually abusing his son; he beat and raped his wife, and when he knew Dinozzo senior Tony was a kid, and he sexually abused him too, with consent from his father."

Fornell looked shocked, it had not been what he had been expecting; he decided then that in his eyes both the Lieutenant and Dinozzo senior were animals, deserving anything that they got, and he would make sure that they got what was coming to them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, unfortunately I don't think I'm going to be able to update too regularly. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

Fornell left the house promising to inform Gibbs of any developments he made, and asking Gibbs to keep him apprised of any developments that his team got.

Once he was gone Gibbs made some more coffee then went down to the basement to find Tony.

"Hey boss, Fornell have much more to say?" Tony said when he saw Gibbs coming down the stairs.

"Not a lot, he's going to talk to his director, see if they can look into the department, see if there's a leak. He'll let us know if he finds anything."

Tony nodded, hoping that if Fornell found the leak that they would give up his father, although knowing that deep down that wouldn't be the case.

"You told him everything?"

"I did."

Tony nodded again, excepting the cup that his boss was handing to him.

"Not going to keep this one quite am I boss?"

"It'll be hard, especially if you want to get justice."

"Justice, what's that!"

"It'll happen Dinozzo, we'll get enough evidence on the Lieutenant and then we'll focus on your father. Once they're both behind bars, you'll feel better."

"Simple as that?"

"I never said that it would be simple, you've got a long road to go down, but you'll be ok."

Tony smiled, glad that his boss thought so highly of him. "I hope so boss."

The two agents sat in silence for a few minutes, both drinking their coffee, both deep in thought, neither one of them quite knowing what to say.

"You hungry?" Gibbs asked, breaking the silence.

"Starving!"

"Let's order, I'm sure I've got some menus about somewhere."

"Ordering sounds great, pizza would be good, or Chinese. I do love a good Chinese."

Gibbs and Dinozzo arrived at work early the next day, for the first time in the last few days Tony had slept through the night without nightmares and he felt good. They walked into the bullpen to find Ziva and McGee already there, looking to be hard at work.

"Have you guys got anything new?" Gibbs asked, putting his weapon and badge in his draw and sitting at his desk.

"I spoke with Petty Officer Ackland a moment a go, she is going to be taking Ben to see a doctor today so that he can have a proper examination," Ziva replied, getting up from her desk to stand in front of her boss.

"We'll be getting a call once the doctor has the report?"

"Yes, and then we will have the proof of what the Lieutenant did."

"Hopefully we'll have enough."

"McGee have you got anything new?"

"I've been doing a bit of digging on Dinozzo senior," McGee said, pausing to look at Tony before carrying on, a little uncomfortable talking about his friend's father in front of him. "I've been looking into his businesses, trying to find something that we can get him on."

"And?"

"Well I haven't got anything definitive yet, but I hope to find something soon, I'll let you know as soon as I get something."

Gibbs looked a little annoyed that McGee had told him about what he was doing before he'd found something, wishing that he could be bringing Dinozzo senior in.

"Make sure you tell me as soon as you know McGee, I don't want to be kept waiting on this."

"Of course boss, you'll be the first to know."

"Is Abby here?" Gibbs asked, getting up.

"Yeah she arrived just before you guys did."

"I'll be down with Abby then."

"What do you want me to do boss?" Dinozzo asked, still standing by his desk.

"Work on those dates Tony, I want as much evidence as we can get."

Tony nodded and went to sit behind his desk, repeating Gibbs's earlier movements by placing his weapon and badge in his top draw. He turned his computer on and opened the files on his desk that held the relevant information he needed.

"Are you ok Tony?" Ziva asked, startling her friend by being so close to him.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, you're getting better at it than Gibbs!" Tony exclaimed after he'd almost jumped out of his seat.

Ziva smiled. "You have not answered my question."

"I'm good Ziva, be pleased when all this is over, but I'm better today than I have been."

"I am glad, do not worry this will be over with soon and we can get back to normal."

"Normal, what's that?" Tony replied smiling.

Ziva smiled too. "You're right, you are not normal."

The two friends looked at each other for a minute, something passing between them. Ziva broke the contact and turned back to her desk, sitting down and picking up the phone. Tony looked over at Ziva for another minute and then turned his attention back to the files, the dates wouldn't find themselves.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: I'm sorry again for the late update, I will try to be better in future. Hope you enjoy!**

"Abs, have you got anything new for me?" Gibbs asked, entering the lab wincing a little at the level of the music.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here, you're not meant to be here," Abby replied, turning her music down a notch so that Gibbs could hear her.

"Why am I not meant to be here?"

"Because I haven't got anything, and you only appear when I have something. Besides, I only just turned on my machines, how do you expect me to have anything new!"

"You could have found something before you left last night Abs, but I'm guessing you didn't."

"I didn't, but there are some things that I need to go over today so fingers crossed."

Gibbs nodded, knowing that there wasn't much more evidence to look through, it wasn't Abby's fault that they didn't have a lot to go on.

"Is Tony ok today?" Abby asked, wishing that the whole mess was over.

"He's better."

"I was thinking of taking him out somewhere tonight, what do you think?"

"As long as the day goes how I hope it will then that would be a great idea."

Abby raised her eyebrows slightly, unsure of what Gibbs meant, she opened her mouth to say as much but Gibbs was already nearing the door.

"See you later Abs!"

As Gibbs left the lab his phone rang, flipping the screen up he saw that the director was calling.

"What can I do for you director?" Gibbs asked, holding the phone to his ear while calling the elevator. "I'll be right up."

He stepped into the open elevator and hit the button for the upper floor, as he moved up he thought about what he was going to tell the director. He knew that she would want to know everything that was going on with Tony and the case, but wasn't sure how much to tell her.

He walked out onto floor and headed to the directors office, walking straight past Cynthia and through the directors door.

Jenny looked up from her desk as Gibbs came through the door.

"Come in Gibbs!"

"You wanted to see me Jen?"

"How are things going? Do we have any solid evidence to convict?"

"Ben's just been to see a doctor and the report is going to be through soon, he's confirmed the abuse."

"At least now we have all the proof and Ben and his mom can move on with things."

"I'm bringing Ackland back in, hoping to get a confession; it would help to move the case on quicker."

"Do you think he'll admit to it?"

"He'll admit to Ben, not sure whether I'll get him to come clean about Dinozzo."

"How is Tony?"

"Better than he was; be better when this is over."

"I've been wondering whether I should call him up, talk to him."

"Do you want my opinion Jen?"

"Of course, you know him best."

"Don't think forcing him to talk is going to help him right now, if he needs to speak to someone then he'll speak to someone, Tony's not one to open up."

"I trust your judgement and leave it, but if I see him I'm not going to ignore what's happening, but I won't push."

"I'd appreciate that."

Jenny nodded. "I know you aren't a fan of deals, but if Ackland won't confess to what happened to Tony, I want you to offer him one."

Gibbs went to speak, his expression showing he clearly wasn't happy but Jenny wouldn't let him talk.

"I am the director of NCIS, so I get to make the final decision. Tell him that if he confesses to what he did to Tony, and gives us as much information about Dinozzo senior as he can, then we may be able to offer him a lighter sentence."

"A lighter sentence!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"As much as I hate the idea of giving this man anything, if he can give us information that will help put Tony's father away we need to do what we can."

Gibbs and the director looked at each other for a few minutes and then Gibbs nodded, confirming that he would do what was needed.

Gibbs arrived back into the bullpen to find all three of his agents at their desks, McGee was on his computer, Gibbs often wondered what the man would do if the thing broke. Dinozzo had his head down, a file in front of him, and a pen in his hand, Gibbs hoped that the man was coping, he knew he didn't need to be coddled, but he needed something. Ziva was on the phone, looking to be deep in thought, as he was watching her she put the phone down and walked over to the fax machine. Gibbs hoped that what was coming through was what they were waiting for.

"Ziva, is that from the doctor?" Gibbs asked, stepping behind his desk.

"Yes, I just spoke to him and he confirmed that Ben has been sexually assaulted, this is his initial report. He will put together a full one and get it to us as soon as he can."

Gibbs took the fax from Ziva's outstretched hand, picking up his glasses and scanning the paper.

"We've got enough, but I want a confession, Ziva get Ackland to interrogation."

"I will arrange it."

"McGee have you found anything?"

"No, I just can't seem to find anything. There must be something!" McGee replied, frustrated at the lack of findings.

"My father is a very clever man, bad, and a criminal, but a clever man," Dinozzo said, without looking up from his desk.

"You'll find something McGee; try to think outside the box, if he's clever he'll have covered all the basics, maybe get him on something he doesn't think he needs to hide."

McGee looked confused for a minute and then it looked as if a light bulb had suddenly been turned on; he smiled and turned back to his computer.

Gibbs was pleased that he'd inspired his agent, and turned away from him leaving him to get on with his thoughts. He concentrated his attention on his senior field agent, wondering if he'd come up with anything new. The man looked like he was concentrating hard; his forehead was slightly scrunched up and he was chewing the end of the pen he was holding. Gibbs decided to leave him for a bit longer, not wanting to interrupt him.

"I'm going for coffee."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: I'm so sorry this is dragging out, to be honest I think I'm losing the fun with it, so it's a bit of a chore to write. This chapter is quite small but I knew I had to update something. Hopefully they'll just be two or three chapter left, and hopefully I'll be updating again at the weekend!**

When Gibbs returned from getting coffee, he went straight to the interrogation to speak to Ackland; he wanted to get the man out of NCIS and out of his team's lives as soon as possible.

"Agent Gibbs, back again, are we going to go through all the questions again, I already told you I have done nothing wrong," Lieutenant Ackland exclaimed, as Agent Gibbs sat down opposite him.

"No questions Lieutenant, you just have to listen," Gibbs said, opening up the file in front of him. "We have enough evidence to put you away Lieutenant, we have Ben's testimony, Petty Officer Acklands testimony and the doctor who has examined Ben, this is the report, care to read it."

Ackland stared at Gibbs seemingly at a loss for words, he looked down at the piece of paper but didn't read it, he looked back up at Gibbs. "What do you want me to say?"

"Confess, you owe that to Ben, to your wife."

There was a pause as the two men stared at each other, Gibbs giving his usual stare and Ackland looking a little hot under the collar.

"Fine, I'll do it, you want it in writing?"

Gibbs pulled a piece of paper from the file and a pen from his pocket, and placed it in front of the Lieutenant. "Don't miss anything out."

Ackland picked up the pen and began to write, while Gibbs sat and watched, hoping that as he had given up the confession that fast, that he would come clean about what happened with Dinozzo.

After ten minutes Ackland put the pen down and slid the paper towards Gibbs. "Can I go now?"

"We've talked about Ben, now we're going to talk about what happened to Tony Dinozzo."

"Who?"

"The boy that you abused when you were younger," Gibbs replied, hoping that he would get a response.

"I don't know what you mean," Ackland replied.

"You had a business relationship with Anthony Dinozzo senior, he owed you, and you asked him to let you spend time with his son as payment. You abused him numerous times and his father didn't bat an eyelid, is any of this ringing a bell?"

"It's an interesting story, what proof do you have?"

"We have emails from you and Dinozzo senior regarding the incident, and testimony from Tony Dinozzo and a Dr Rackheath, who was Agent Dinozzo's doctor when he was a child."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Admit it, and if you do and can give us information regarding Dinozzo senior then it may be possible for us to speak with the judge, get you sentence reduced, it's up to you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: This fic is finally finished, this is the last chapter, I'm sorry it's short and sweet but I wasn't really sure what to write without dragging it out any longer. I hope you like it! Goodbye. :-)**

Agent Gibbs left interrogation a happy man, Lieutenant Ackland had confessed to hurting both Ben and Tony, and he'd given enough information about Dinozzo senior to keep the FBI happy. It looked like the worst was over, and his team could get back to normal. He headed to the bullpen so he could let his team know, not wanting them to have to wait any longer than they needed to.

"I've got something!" McGee exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and looking around his teammates.

"You have?" Tony asked, his voice sounding slightly surprised.

"It's nothing big, so don't get too excited, but it's enough to bring him in."

"What's that McGee?" Gibbs asked, as he entered the bullpen.

"I found something on Dinozzo senior, something that will allow us to bring him in."

"Good job McGee, although we might not need it, Ackland gave me quite a lot of information on Mr Dinozzo, enough for the FBI to put together a good case."

McGee looked a little upset for a minute, thinking that all his hard work had been for nothing, and then he smiled, realising that it didn't matter, as long as Dinozzo senior got what he deserved.

"I can't believe it's finally over," Tony said a few hours later, as the team were about to head home.

"You can get on with things now," Gibbs replied, standing in front of his senior field agent's desk.

"Easy as that?"

"I know I can't just click my fingers and everything will be fine, but it has to be a weight off your shoulders to know that the Lieutenant has confessed and is on his way to jail, and that your father will hopefully be joining him very soon."

"Of course it is, but it doesn't mean I just forget everything that's happened. I just hope that I can put things behind me, I don't know how fast it will happen, but maybe if I throw myself into work; keep myself busy I'll get over it quickly."

"You can't rush things, they take what time they need to sort and that's fine. You know we're all here for you, if you need anything, you need to talk, take some time off."

"You're being awfully nice, it's very un-like you!"

"I can be nice when I want to be Dinozzo, although if you don't want it, I can go back to being not so nice."

"Nice is good for now, I don't think I could deal with anything else at the moment, but you can't keep it up, it's just not you."

"I can keep it up as long as you need Tony, don't forget that I'll always be here if you need me."

Tony smiled at his boss, glad that when the chips were down he would be there to help out, and that he didn't have to worry about dealing with things by himself.

"So how do I make you change back?" Tony asked, not wanting his boss to be nice from now on.

His answer was a whack to the back of the head, which caused him to smile, he'd missed those. He wasn't completely ready to go back to normal, but at least he knew that he could count on Gibbs to help him there. He looked up to find hiss boss already walking to the elevator, he smiled again and grabbed his sig from the drawer.

"You coming Dinozzo."

"On your six boss."


End file.
